La Première Fois
by flordesombra
Summary: Las hormonas de la adolescencia no afectaron a Kyouya ni a Haruhi cuando debían haberlo hecho. Pues bien, ya es hora de que se pongan al día.
1. La nouvèlle adolescence

**La nouvèlle adolescence**

Kyouya acarició la pantalla táctil del ratón, deslizando el cursor para destacar unas frases del texto que tenía delante.

-Interesante… -murmuró. Apagó el ordenador y se quedó un rato a oscuras, reclinado en el sofá, frotándose los ojos bajo las gafas. Miró las manecillas fluorescentes de su reloj y frunció el ceño al ver que otra vez se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

Avanzó por los pasillos helado hasta su cuarto. Le picaban los ojos y tenía los hombros doloridos. Sólo quería descansar.

Dejó la camisa del uniforme cuidadosamente colgada de su percha correspondiente, y los pantalones doblados en el respaldo de una silla. La corbata, las gafas y el reloj se quedaron en la mesilla de noche.

Gimió cuando se dejó caer en la cama, boca abajo. Las sábanas de algodón beige estaban suaves y recién lavadas. Su frescor le alivió un poco los músculos cansados. La tensión del día le abandonaba poco a poco.

No del todo, por supuesto. Un Ootori nunca baja la guardia, ni siquiera cuando duerme.

00000

Haruhi apagó el flexo y cerró los libros. Cogió el despertador de Hello Kitty de su mesilla (restos femeninos de su infancia más remota) y vio disgustada que eran casi las dos de la mañana. Suspiró y se metió en el futón, sabiendo de antemano que las cuatro horas de sueño que tenía por delante no serían suficientes.

00000

Algo pasaba. Algo malo. Algo que impedía el correcto transcurrir de las cosas.

"_-No puedo dormir"_ –se dijo Kyouya. ¿Cómo era posible que no conciliara el sueño, con lo cansado que estaba? Apartó las sábanas de una patada. Si ahora estaba de mal humor, no quería pensar en cómo estaría al día siguiente, tras una noche de descanso insuficiente.

Barajó la posibilidad de asaltar la macro farmacia familiar, en busca de un somnífero, pero no le convenció demasiado. Como mucho le sumiría en un sueño artificial que no le dejaría satisfecho…

Se tumbó de nuevo, tratando de invocar a la somnolencia. Mientras saltaba de un pensamiento a otro, empezó acariciarse el estómago con las puntas de los dedos, distraídamente. Conociendo de antemano sus intenciones, sucumbió a la sed de endorfinas de su organismo adolescente.

00000

"_-Maldita sea…"_ –se dijo Haruhi. Ni se molestó en plantearse la inmoralidad de lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Tampoco se dio la vuelta para estar más cómoda. Se limitó a yacer boca abajo, tal y como estaba, y deslizar las manos bajo su vientre, rindiéndose a una necesidad que superaba su agotamiento.

00000

-¿Estás bien, Kyouya-senpai?

Él alzó la mirada, esforzándose en parecer eficiente y certero como un escalpelo.

-Perfectamente.

-Pareces cansado –insistió Haruhi, observando los cercos oscuros bajo sus ojos y los párpados un poco hinchados. – No hagas más de lo que puedas.

Kyouya asintió, intentando no bostezar. Se dio la vuelta y alzó una ceja al encontrarse con la expresión llorosa de Tamaki.

-¿Te encuentras mal, Mamá? –le cogió de los hombros - ¡Los niños te hacen trabajar demasiado! ¡Niños! –exclamó, girándose con severidad histérica hacia Hikaru y Kaoru - ¡Estáis acabando con la juventud de vuestra madre!

Kyouya se soltó de las garras sobreprotectoras de Tamaki.

-¿Y qué esperabas, teniendo tres hijos crecidos con diecisiete años? Además, si tú eres el papá, eres el único culpable de la pérdida de mi juventud.

Suspiró, dándole por imposible cuando se acurrucó en un rincón.

"_-Si todos fuerais un poco más eficientes, no tendría que vigilar como un halcón el precario equilibrio de este Club, y podría dormir en condiciones"_. Empezó a reflexionar sobre ello, con irritación creciente. Los otros se dieron cuenta de que no era él mismo cuando espantó a una clienta con una mirada que hubiera podido competir con las de Kasanoda.

-Oye, Kyo –Hani le tiró de la manga, arriesgándose a ser deportado como mínimo – Creo que tienes que descansar un poquito.

-E… es verdad, senpai –dijeron los gemelos, un poco escondidos detrás de Mori.

-Sí, ya –dijo Kyouya, con una voz de ultratumba – Al volver me encontraría con el Apocalipsis. Ni hablar. Seguid atendiendo a las clientas y dejas que me ocupe yo de mis necesidades.

-Es obvio… -dijo Kaoru, sonriendo como un gato. "Bueno, pensó Kyoya, corrigiéndose, esa es una descripción un poco vaga. Más bien, sonríe como un gato que hubiera estado en la ventana del cuarto de baño en el momento en que intentabas deshacerte de una erección matutina" - …que llevas ocupándote de ti mismo demasiado tiempo. Y en demasiados sentidos.

Kyouya entrecerró los ojos, intentando sacar el significado enterrado en esas frases, pero no pudo. Se alarmó de verdad. Debía estar muy hecho polvo si no podía poner en funcionamiento las neuronas.

-Vale, me iré un rato al cuarto de al lado. Pero sólo media hora, para descansar los ojos.

Los demás le empujaron hasta la habitación, sonrientes pero inflexibles.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, se lanzó a una _chaise longe_ de terciopelo. La delicada inclinación del sofá era perfecta. Se tumbó boca arriba y se quitó las gafas y la chaqueta, hundiéndose en el pegajoso sopor.

00000

Haruhi sirvió un poco más de té a la chica que tenía al lado, esforzándose en seguir la conversación. Pero temas más complicados requerían su atención.

Por ejemplo, el hecho de que pasara veinte de las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en el sexo.

También era interesante que no solo estuviera excitada mentalmente, sino que tampoco pudiera dejar de tocarse. Hasta había pedido permiso en clase para ir al baño, presa de un ataque de lujuria asesina.

El mensaje que le daba su cuerpo estaba claro: tenía que copular. Tenía que hacerlo, y ya.

A pesar de todo, no podía hacerlo con cualquiera. No. Seguramente sería mejor escogiendo a alguien de su círculo más cercano. Empezó a observar a los del club, calibrando.

"_-Hani, descartado_ –se dijo, mirándole devorar un trozo de pastel con chantilly – _Quizá ese aura inocente pueda atraer a chicas más experimentadas, pero yo me sentiría como una corruptora de menores_".

Automáticamente, pasó a Mori.

"_-Mori-senpai tiene la presencia y la madurez que busco, pero…Es demasiado paternalista, y de un modo más serio que Tamaki"_ –no quiso admitir ante sí misma que la altura, el tamaño de las manos de Mori y la posibilidad de hallar proporciones equivalentes en el resto de su cuerpo, la inquietaban bastante más que su actitud paternal.

"_-Los gemelos_ –un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en qué macabros entretenimientos podría experimentar con ellos. A su pesar, también se le encogió el estómago y notó un ardor demasiado familiar ya entre sus piernas – _Tachados de la lista. Demasiada experiencia"._

Miró a Tamaki por un instante. Ni loca. Para Tamaki un orgasmo equivaldría a una propuesta de matrimonio…

Eso sólo dejaba a Kyouya. ¿Por qué el más complicado? Pero, después de todo, había sido su propia selección. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a afrontar el reto.

-Lo haré –dijo en voz alta. Las chicas se le quedaron mirando.

-¿El qué, Haruhi-kun? –preguntó una de ellas.

-Eh… Ir a por más té –dijo – Este está un poco frío.

-¡Qué atento eres, Haruhi-kun!

Tamaki estaba momentáneamente desocupado. Ella se acercó, extrañada.

-¿Cómo es que no estás con las chicas, senpai?

-Una de ella se ha puesto enferma, así que tengo un hueco. ¿Quieres que lo use para jugar contigo, Haruhi?

Ella miró hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar las chiribitas de sus ojos.

-En realidad… Creo que yo tampoco me encuentro muy bien…

No había terminado de decirlo cuando Tamaki chasqueó los dedos de forma autoritaria. En un segundo se vio rodeada por los demás miembros del Club, que se peleaban por ponerle toallas frías en la frente, termómetros en la boca y, incomprensiblemente, trozos de pastel delante de la cara.

-¡E…esperad! –dijo, apartándoles – No es que esté enferma, sólo estoy cansada. Tal vez podría descansar un poquito, como Kyouya-senpai.

-Con que evadiéndote de tus responsabilidades… -dijeron los gemelos, negando con la cabeza, perfectamente acompasados – Así no vas a pagar tu deuda nunca, Haruhi.

Se miraron, súbitamente conscientes de lo que habían dicho. Su actitud cambió radicalmente y empezaron a empujar a Haruhi hacia la sala donde descansaba Kyouya.

-Bueno, bien pensado, creo que deberías dormir… -dijo Hikaru.

-…porque no nos sirves de nada si no estás al cien por cien – completó Kaoru.

-Lo que queréis es que me quede de por vida trabajando aquí –dijo ella. Tamaki se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Esperad! ¡No podéis dejar que Haruhi duerma ahí!

-¿Eeh? –dijeron los dos a la vez, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Acaso lo habéis olvidado? ¡El Señor Oscuro está descansando en esta sala, en este preciso momento! No podemos dejar a la pobre Haruhi a su merced.

-Esto… No pienso despertar a Kyouya-senpai, si eso es lo que os da miedo.

Los otros habían empezado a trazar un plan en una pizarra. Tamaki trazó un par de líneas y se dirigió a los Host con pose de general de la Armada.

-Escuchadme bien. Vamos a empezar la operación : Protección Sin Descanso De Haruhi y Su Sueño. Organizaremos guardias a lo largo de la tarde para que no esté sola con Kyouya en ningún momento.

-¡Yes Sir! –dijeron todos. Haruhi se acercó a ellos, intentando transmitir toda la irritación que sentía.

-No veo necesaria tanta vigilancia –dijo, en un susurro furioso – Si lleváis a cabo esta estupidez de plan, despertaré de verdad a Kyouya-senpai y le diré que lo hice porque vosotros me lo ordenasteis.

Eso les dejó eficientemente callados. Haruhi aprovechó su momentáneo silencio para escabullirse dentro de la sala contigua.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio que Kyouya ya estaba despierto. Bueno, tan despierto como podía estar. Ni siquiera se había puesto las gafas.

Kyouya vio el borrón que era Haruhi aproximándose a él. Se frotó los ojos, intentando estar receptivo a lo que le fuera a decir, aunque no prometía nada.

-¿Quieres algo, Haruhi? –preguntó, con la voz ronca. Ella dio un respingo y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, retorciéndose las manos.

-Nada en especial. ¿Estabas cansado, ne, senpai? Yo… últimamente tampoco duermo muy bien. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Kyouya asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención. Envalentonada por su silencio, ella continuó.

-Todos necesitamos… satisfacer nuestras necesidades, ¿verdad? Comer, dormir… y otras cosas –Kyouya seguía asintiendo, sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿A qué venían todos esos rodeos? – Como –continuó Haruhi – el sexo.

"_-Vale, ahora estoy despierto"_ –se dijo Kyouya, mirándola todo lo fijamente que le permitían sus dioptrías.

-Tenemos una edad –siguió ella – en la que… ciertos temas de conversación se vuelven muy importantes. Uno puede centrarse en una idea en la que poco o nada tiene que ver la razón, y sí las hormonas…

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás diciendo, Haruhi? –le interrumpió él.

Ella respiró profundamente.

-No dejo de pensar en hacerlo. Llevo más de una semana obsesionada, y creo que lo que tengo que hacer para acabara con toda esta estupidez es llevarlo a cabo y punto.

Kyouya disimuló su nerviosismo colocándose las gafas. "-Quién iba a decirme que Haruhi y yo coincidiríamos alguna vez en algo…".

-Y de todos los candidatos, he salido yo elegido –sonrió, satisfecho con su rubor – Si fuera Tamaki, diría algo así como "lo entiendo perfectamente, nadie puede resistirse a mi atractivo" –ella le miró, incómoda – Pero yo no soy Tamaki, así que no diré algo tan narcisista.

"_-Ya lo has dicho"_ –pensó Haruhi.

-En fin, ya que me lo pides con tanta educación –dijo él, levantándose – De acuerdo.

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que salió de la boca de ella.

-Que acepto –repitió Kyouya, disimulando la sonrisa.

-Ge…genial –dijo ella – Me alegro de que hayas aceptado, senpai. Me consuela saber que alguien con tu experiencia va a… tratar mi caso.

Algo dentro de Kyouya se congeló, pero supo disimular muy bien.

-Bueno, debería volver a la sala de música –dijo, dejándola a ella en la habitación a oscuras.

00000

"_-Experiencia, dice…"_ –Kyouya se había sumido en una neblina de sarcástica preocupación desde que había continuado con su trabajo en el club – _"¿Cómo voy a tener experiencia si dedico casi todo mi tiempo a Tamaki y sus jueguecitos? Lo asombroso es que sepa que tengo algo de cintura para abajo. Experiencia, ¡ja!"_

Despidió a las clientas mecánicamente, y asintió a la verborrea de Tamaki sin enterarse de lo que le decía. Cerró las puertas del club en cuanto terminó de revisar la contabilidad, y se encaminó hacia el parking, andando como un autómata.

Se sobresaltó al ver a Haruhi esperándole en el pasillo. Erigió una sonrisa que ocultara su inseguridad y se aproximó a ella.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes? –ella se sonrojó intensamente – Bueno, déjame pensar. En mi casa no puede ser, porque mi hermana tiene la molesta costumbre de entrar y salir de mi cuarto siempre que quiere. En tu casa también sería peliagudo, porque tu padre todavía no ha ido a trabajar.

"_-Que propio de Kyouya tenerlo todo tan controlado…"_ –pensó ella, luchando con su vergüenza y su sonrojo. Le hubiera encantado mostrarse tan fría y desenvuelta como él.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a un love-hotel… A uno apartado, por supuesto. No puedo dejarme ver así como así en un lugar de esos.

-¿Has… has venido en coche? –dijo ella, mirando al suelo.

-¿Mm? Claro, he venido en el Rolls –la miró, alzando una ceja - ¿Seguro que no te importa? No es el sitio más adecuado para una primera… experiencia de ese tipo.

-Estará bien –dijo ella, seria. Estaba sudando a mares. Por si no era suficiente con el estado de ebullición continua en que se encontraba desde hacía una semana, toda esa conversación estaba haciendo estragos en su libido.

Él se encogió de hombros y echó a andar. Bajaron al aparcamiento, donde sólo quedaba el Rolls de los Ootori. Tachibana esperaba en posición de firmes delante del coche. Kyouya se acercó a él, para darle unas cuantas instrucciones.

-Me gustaría que me dieras un poco de intimidad. Sin discusiones. Llevo el móvil encima y no planeo moverme del coche. Pero no quiero vigilancia.

El guardaespaldas dudó.

-¿Crees que voy a hacer alguna estupidez, Tachibana? –dijo Kyouya, con una voz algo más intimidante – Puedes decírmelo.

-No, Kyouya-sama. Sé que es un joven cabal y responsable. Discúlpeme.

Haruhi le observó marcharse, sintiéndose culpable. Kyouya abrió la puerta del Rolls, cediéndole el paso. Dentro olía a limpio, y los asientos eran increíblemente mullidos.

-Tachibana va a pensar que soy un súcubo… -dijo, todavía sintiéndose mal.

-No he visto a nadie con menos madera de súcubo que tú, Haruhi –dijo Kyouya. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella - ¿Empezamos? –dijo, susurrando.

Ella asintió, ruborizándose, aunque ya empezaba a tener las cosas bajo control. _"-Qué irónico_ –se dijo – _Cuando más me acerco a la línea de salida, más tranquila me siento"._

No era este el caso de Kyouya. Tenía las manos heladas y no sabía muy bien como salir del embrollo que se había buscado por su orgullo.

Un beso, pensó. Un besó no era algo difícil de llevar a cabo, y seguramente le iría metiendo en situación. Se inclinó sobre ella, pero Haruhi giró la cabeza.

-Me…me gustaría pasar directamente al final.

"_-La Suerte se ha olvidado de mí. No. La Suerte se está riendo mientras me señala y me arroja sus excrementos"_ – Kyouya asintió y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta.

Haruhi le imitó, agradeciendo la oscuridad del párking y el refugio extra que ofrecían los cristales ahumados del coche.

Según se iban desnudando, encontraron un problema: el Rolls no era tan espacioso como habían creído en un principio. Quitarse los pantalones era una odisea demasiado grande, así que Kyouya se los dejó puestos de momento. Lamentablemente, Haruhi no se podía permitir hacer lo mismo, y pese a ser tan pequeña, se las vio y se las deseó para quedarse casi desnuda de cintura para abajo.

"_-¿Soy yo o lleva unas bragas de Doraemon?" _

"_-Mierda, en estos momentos es cuando deseas tener un guardarropa algo más femenino… o al menos más adulto"_

-Espera, te ayudo con…

-…vale. Para, no, no va así.

-Lo siento, déjame que…¡ay!

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-Sólo ha sido el techo… Colócate así, a lo mejor…

-Vale. No, no vale.

-Yo creía que…

-Quizá si me tumbo en el asiento.

-Tendría que sacar las piernas por la ventanilla…

Se miraron unos segundos, en silencio. Se sentaron sin decir palabra, sudorosos por tanto movimiento, y ambos profundamente avergonzados.

-Kyouya-senpai, ¿habías hecho antes…?

-No. Ni una sola vez.

Haruhi le miró con la boca abierta. Apretó los puños, intentando contenerse, pero no pudo.

-¡Me has mentido!

-No lo he hecho.

-¡Me has ocultado la verdad, lo cual es lo mismo!

Él se giró, taladrándola con sus ojos oscuros.

-Lo siento –dijo. Haruhi cerró la boca. El Rey del Mal abochornado era casi igual de terrorífico que recién levantado.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, vistiéndose. Kyouya sacó el móvil y llamó a Tachibana.

-Te dejaremos en casa –le dijo a ella.

-Si hubiera sabido esto –empezó a decir ella, mientras esperaban al guardaespaldas – no me habría aterrorizado tanto cuando te abalanzaste sobre mí en la excursión a la playa.

Él se giró, interesado.

-¿Estabas aterrorizada? Parecías muy segura de ti misma.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora –dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-A mí si me importa. Puesto que mi propósito en ese momento era aterrorizarte, me resulta increíblemente satisfactorio saber que lo conseguí.

-Supongo que tienes razón –Haruhi miró por la ventana, abstraída - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Olvidarnos del tema? ¿Hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?

Kyouya abrió la ventanilla para que entrara un poco de aire. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, cavilando.

-También podemos afrontar esto de otra manera. No tenemos por qué avergonzarnos por nuestra ignoracia –la miró, con una sonrisa calculadora – sino sacar algún provecho de la experiencia, aprender algo nuevo y, a ser posible, juntos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vale, ahora es cuando vienen las explicaciones. Subí esto ayer, pero en vez de subir sólo el primer capítulo, como tenía pensado, subí todo lo que tenía escrito hasta ahora, que son como 4 caps. Normal que la gente me dijera "me ha sorprendido su longitud" XD

Siento haber borrado la historia, porque se han perdido también los reviews, pero creo que los contesté todos.

Bueno, lo único, que unos pocos privilegiados han leído todo lo que tenía antes de tiempo. Que suerte, ¿no? Pues a partir de ahora las cosas van a ir muuuucho más despacio, me temo.

En fin, lo siento por mi torpeza suma.


	2. Un petit peu d'information, s'il vous

**Un petit peu d'information, s'il vous plait**

Tachibana no había dejado de lanzarle miradas preocupadas a través del espejo retrovisor. Kyouya veía venir una charla sobre los peligros de las mujeres y las consecuencias que podían tener éstas para alguien de su alcurnia.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Tachibana? –le preguntó, harto de sus miraditas.

-Sólo me preguntaba… si tiene usted algún tipo de interés especial en Fujioka Haruhi.

-¿Tienes tú especial interés en saberlo?

-Yo no –dijo Tachibana – Pero su padre sí.

Los ojos de Kyouya se fijaron en el asiento del copiloto, abstraídos.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Más de una vez le he oído comentar que le gustaría arreglar un matrimonio entre los dos.

La sonrisa de Kyouya no tenía ni pizca de humor.

-Que propio de él querer "arreglar" todo lo que concierne a la familia – permaneció unos minutos en silencio – En cuanto a tu pregunta, mi interés en esa chica es escaso. Estoy más pendiente de su deuda con el Club que de ella.

-Al menos esa es la versión oficial, ¿no?

-Últimamente te pasas de listo, ¿lo sabías?

00000

Haruhi miró el esquema que le habían proporcionado, pensativa.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? –preguntó. Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la hoja en sus gráciles dedos.

-Es una lista de fuentes de información. Creo que lo más conveniente es que empecemos por los testimonios familiares, luego pasemos a amigos y compañeros, y así sucesivamente.

-Pues a mí me parece que tendríamos que dedicarnos primero a las tesis y los ensayos.

-Eso después. Primero escucharemos experiencias y leyendas urbanas, y luego las corroboraremos a través de una fuente teórica y científica.

Haruhi se encogió de hombros y guardó el esquema en su carpeta.

-Cuando tenía doce años salí corriendo para ahorrarme una charla sobre "los chicos y sus perversiones lúbricas", cortesía de mi padre. No quiero imaginarme lo que tendré que soportar si le pregunto abiertamente sobre el tema…

-Le harás muy feliz, seguro –ironizó él, tecleando unos datos en el ordenador.

-¿Con quién vas a hablar tú?

-Con mi padre seguro que no. Creo que le preguntaré a Fuyumi, será interesante contar con la experiencia de una mujer. Un poco violento, porque mi hermana tiende a dramatizar en lo que a mí se refiere, pero podré soportarlo.

-Por lo menos tienes una figura femenina en casa. Ya me la podrías prestar algún día.

-Te la alquilo, si quieres –dijo él, con la vista fija en la pantalla, pero sonriendo.

-Déjalo, senpai.

00000

-¡Ara, ara, ara, Kyouya-kun…!

Kyouya se encogió un poco cuando su hermana le agarró por los hombros y le miró con ojos brillantes. Era la reacción que había esperado, pero… seguía siendo condenadamente abochornante.

-Claro, después de todo, ya eres un hombrecito, ¿ne? Es normal que sientas curiosidad por estos temas. A ver…¿por donde empiezo? Supongo que lo más importante es que estés enamorado de la chica.

-Discrepo. Creo que hoy en día eso es bastante menos importante. De hecho, la inmensa mayoría de encuentros sexuales se llevan a cabo por la mera atracción física. Y, en ocasiones, ni eso.

Fuyumi podía sentir los grados bajando en picado. La atmósfera estaba a bajo cero.

-Eh… Bueno, no es que no tengas razón, pero…

-Por favor, continúa –dijo él, deteniendo su balbuceo.

-En fin, lo segundo más importante sería la protección. Tienes que saber la correcta…

-Recibimos un cursillo en el instituto sobre riesgo sexual y enfermedades venéreas. Sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre protección, desde la teoría hasta la composición del látex, así que, por favor, pasa a enumerar tus experiencias. Es lo que más me interesa.

-…

-No te avergüences, escucharé atentamente.

-Yo… creo que… Bueno, sobre todo tienes que ser amable con la chica, y tener especial cuidado si es… la primera vez para ella, porque ir muy deprisa puede ser doloroso.

Fuyumi se sobresaltó al escuchar el claqueteo de las teclas del portátil de Kyouya.

-Espero que no te moleste que tome unas cuantas notas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Había planeado una charla entusiasta, llena de referencias al amor, al cariño y al enamoramiento. No estaba preparada para ser sometida a una entrevista formal sobre el apareamiento humano.

-Fuyumi –dijo él, sobresaltándola.

-¿Sí, Kyouya-kun?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para complacer a una mujer?

Definitivamente, no estaba preparada para eso.

00000

-¡Haruhiiiiiiii! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa pregunta!

"_-Un punto para ti, Kyouya-senpai"_ –pensó ella. Aguantó el bamboleo emocionado de su padre durante unos minutos, pero tuvo que salir de su abrazo de oso para respirar e insistir.

-Bueno, ¿va a hablarme sobre el tema?

-Primero: que-nadie-te-toque-hasta-el-matrimonio. ¿Entendido? –inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con toda la amabilidad de la que carecían sus palabras.

-¿Eeh? –dijo Haruhi, frunciendo el ceño – Yo estoy hablando de relaciones extra maritales, nada de matrimonio.

-¡Nadie va a tocar a mi niñita hasta que me la arranque de las manos un sacerdote! ¡Nadie!

En esos momentos Ranka podía superar a Renge en su modalidad "Medusa". Haruhi se levantó y apoyó las manos en la mesa con fuerza.

-De acuerdo, saldré a la calle y empezaré a tener relaciones sin ningún conocimiento, sólo porque mi padre se ha empeñado en comportarse como una monja gazmoña.

Empezó a andar hacia la puerta, pero su padre se le enganchó a la pierna y la miró con una determinación algo… terrorífica.

-Vale, tú lo has querido.

00000

-¿Estás bien, Haru-chan?

Hani miró con preocupación la pálida sombra de sí misma que era Haruhi. Ella le miró y trató de sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes… -se marchó con paso vacilante hasta donde estaba Kyouya, charlado con unas clientas.

-Te veo fatal –le dijo él, cuando las chicas se marcharon - ¿Tan mal fue la charla con tu padre?

-Fue nefasta –dijo ella, con un hilo de voz – Demasiada… información.

Imágenes varias sobre raras especies de hongos que habitaban zonas de su cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía invadieron sus recuerdos. Un escalofrío le recorrió al enumerar los cientos de infecciones que uno podía pillar en, según las palabras de Ranka, "actos tan ignominiosos".

-Vaya… -dijo Kyouya, sacándola de su estupor - Pues yo no saqué mucho en limpio de mi conversación con Fuyumi. Se pasó media hora balbuceando y otra media sonrojándose. La dejé irse en un acto de piedad.

-Lo de hablar con la familia ha sido un error. Por lo menos teniendo en cuenta las familias que tenemos.

-Bueno, pues pasemos al siguiente nivel: amigos y compañeros de clase.

-No puedes ir por ahí preguntando a todo el mundo sobre sexo. Todo el instituto pensará que eres un pervertido, ¿puede permitirse eso el tercer heredero de la familia Ootori?

Kyouya sonrió lentamente.

-La gente suele mostrarse discreta y complaciente conmigo. Quizá sea mi encanto natural.

"_-Quizá sea el tráfico de favores que te traes entre manos"_

-Quizá –dijo ella, regresando a sus asuntos.

00000

Al día siguiente, Kyouya abrió su libreta y revisó los puntos que quería alcanzar a lo largo del día. Sin separar los ojos del papel, abrió un _scone_ y lo untó con mantequilla.

No solía comer mucho en el desayuno, pero últimamente tenía más hambre. Sería porque estaba creciendo. Tal vez su hermana tenía razón con lo de "hombrecito".

Aunque, según Kyouya, él había sido un "hombrecito" desde que tenía memoria. Nunca había necesitado la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera para sonarse los mocos.

Bueno, como decía Tachibana "esa era la versión oficial".

Iba a costar hablar con Tamaki del tema, seguro que le daba un ataque de turbación, narcisismo e hiperactividad, todo junto.

Suspiró, levantándose de la mesa. Su padre le miró, intentando, infructuosamente, escrutar su mente. Kyouya sonrió educadamente y se despidió con una inclinación.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando le dio la espalda a su progenitor. Siempre le había encantado ser un enigma para la familia.

La alegría se desvaneció, reemplazada por una perplejidad creciente.

-¡¡Bonjour, Kyouya!! –Tamaki agitaba las manos como un molino de viento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy Antonniette me ha despertado inusualmente temprano –dijo – Pero, ¡los verdaderos hombres madrugan más que el sol!

Otro suspiro sacudió a Kyouya. Caminó junto a Tamaki hasta el coche.

-Obviamente has dado permiso a tu chófer para que se vaya a casa –Tamaki asintió – Para poder darme la tabarra yendo conmigo al instituto.

Tamaki parecía herido, pero la expresión acongojada le duró exactamente siete segundos. Luego volvió a rodearse de brillitos y de su característico halo de energía constante.

-Hoy tengo grandes planes para el club. Deberíamos hacer _cosplay_ de Go-Rangers, y escenificar alguna pelea heroica.

-No voy a ponerme mallas y un casco, Tamaki –cortó el otro.

-Vamos, Kyouya, peores cosas te has puesto.

-Dime una que supere a los pantalones ceñidos de hule.

Para eso Tamaki no tenía respuesta. Se puso a refunfuñar. Kyouya aprovechó el cuasi-silencio para lanzarse de lleno sobre el tema que le interesaba.

-Tamaki –dijo, mirando distraídamente su libreta - ¿qué sabes del sexo?

-¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEEH?? –Tamaki saltó hacia atrás, pegándose a la ventanilla.

-Buena reacción, te doy un siete sobre diez –dijo Kyouya, sin apartar la vista de su libreta.

-¿Qué-que-que-que…?

-Sexo, Tamaki. Sólo quiero charlar sobre algo que suele preocupar a los adolescentes de todo el mundo. Seguro que hasta tú has pensado en el tema de vez en cuando.

El rubor intenso de Tamaki fue suficiente respuesta.

-Bueno –insistió Kyouya - ¿qué sabes?

-Eh… Usar siempre protección…

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Hay que dedicar mucho tiempo a los preliminares.

-¿Preliminares?

-Ya sabes… Besos… Caricias –Tamaki resucitó por un instante, saliendo de su capullo de vergüenza – Toda dedicación es poca para una dama… bueno, para un caballero también.

-De momento me interesan más las damas –dijo Kyouya, escribiendo a toda velocidad.

Tamaki observó el movimiento del portaminas.

-¿Estás haciendo una investigación de las tuyas, Mamá?

-El trabajo de una madre no tiene fin… ¿En qué consistirían esos preliminares?

Tamaki se lo pensó un poco.

-Lo primero que se me ocurre es tocarle el pecho, ¡pero no! ¡Eso es lo primero que te dictan tus instintos animales, la fijación oral! Hay que concentrarse y prestar atención a zonas más delicadas.

-¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó Kyouya, sonriendo ligeramente. Le alegraba ver al Rey en todo su esplendor, era mucho más didáctico de esa manera.

-El cuello, por ejemplo. Los japoneses siempre han tenido una gran fijación erótica por el cuello, y he de reconocer que es inevitable. Nada se puede comparar a la superficie cremosa de una yugular femenina –sentenció, tocándose la barbilla y asintiendo.

-Entiendo. Sigue otorgándome tu sabiduría, oh, Rey.

Esas eran unas palabras a las que Tamaki no se podía resistir.

00000

Apretó los puños. Tragó saliva. Dio un paso.

-Hola.

Los gemelos la miraron con una sonrisa y enseguida se enroscaron a su alrededor, Hikaru pasándole el brazo por los hombros, Kaoru acariciándole el pelo (con cuidado, para no revolvérselo, bastante la despeinaba Mori con sus estoicas muestras de afecto).

-¿Cómo está nuestro juguete favorito? –dijeron a la vez.

"_-No puedo decírselo ahora…"_ –pensó ella. Suspiró con fuerza y se escurrió entre los dos hasta llegar a su silla.

Kaoru miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo. Hikaru asintió, con una sonrisa malévola. Ambos se agacharon, flexibles como un junco, hasta apoyar la barbilla en los hombros de ella. Haruhi notó todo su cuerpo erizado por la respiración tibia e intencionadamente sensual que acarició sus oídos.

-Me parece que tienes algo rondándote la cabeza –dijo Hikaru.

-Deberías hablarnos sobre lo que te preocupa, Haruhi – dijo Kaoru, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. Haruhi respiró hondo un par de veces.

"_-Banzai"_ –se dijo.

-Me gustaría que me informarais un poco sobre sexo.

Por una vez en la vida, la primera y, seguramente la última, los gemelos se quedaron sin habla. Su silencio se prolongó, además, por la llegada del profesor al aula.

00000

La clase que habían elegido para almorzar era cálida y bonita. No tenía el toque rococó de las otras, seguramente porque había sido el antiguo despacho del bedel.

A pesar de todo, Haruhi sentía escalofríos. No por miedo, sino porque el nerviosismo que le congelaba las manos se mezclaba con la excitación que la abrasaba de cintura para abajo.

-Has dado con unos expertos.

-Por lo menos en teoría.

-Aunque no hay que olvidarse de la práctica.

-Te daremos un curso rápido.

-Y, si quieres, una demostración lenta.

Ella les apartó, insistiendo en mantener una distancia de cinco metros con ellos mientras durase su explicación.

-¿Qué les gusta a los hombres?

Kaoru alzó la ceja, suspicaz, y Hikaru se ruborizó intensamente.

-¿A qué hombre quieres… agradar? –dijo el menor de los gemelos.

-Al que se presente –dijo ella, ambigua. Hikaru sonrió e hizo crujir sus nudillos, preparándose para la lección.

-Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es que antes de entrar al tema, hay que caldear el ambiente.

-Es importante que te hagas desear –dijo Kaoru – Ejemplo número uno:

-Si estamos en el club…

-…y quiero que Hikaru se acerque…

-…una caída de ojos sugerente es el primer paso…

-…para que, cuando esté a mi lado…

-…no sea necesaria ninguna explicación engorrosa.

Haruhi apuntó mentalmente todo. Era extraño que los gemelos quisieran ahorrar palabras, pero bueno, quizá sus ruidosas demostraciones de afecto fueran sólo una parafernalia para el club.

-¿Y después?

-Mírala, Kaoru, realmente estamos captando su atención –dijo Hikaru, apoyándose en su hermano.

-Bueno, un abrazo sugerente puede ser muy efectivo –Kaoru posó los antebrazos en los hombros de Hikaru, y se dejó caer, lentamente, hasta que su pecho tocó el de el otro.

-Es importante mantener el contacto visual –se miraron durante unos instantes, para que ella se fijara. Se separaron.

"_-No sé si sabría comportarme de esa manera… -pensó Haruhi – Lo cierto es que Kaoru es como veinte veces más sexy que yo…" _

-Continuad, por favor.

-Lo siguiente sería…

-… un beso, pero…

-…nuestra teoría se adentra aquí en terreno peligroso –dijeron a la vez.

-Puede que se nos vaya la mano con nuestra aplicada alumna –dijo Hikaru, acercándose a ella.

-Todo, por supuesto, para ofrecerle la mejor de las lecciones –añadió Kaoru, situándose junto a su hermano.

Haruhi se levantó, dando la lección por terminada. El interrogatorio de los gemelos terminaba aquí. Tenía que terminar. Era demasiado fácil dejarse arrastrar por el huracán Hitachiin.

00000

Kyouya salió a uno de los numerosos jardines que rodeaban el recinto escolar. Aspiró el aire fragante de los cerezos en flor y de la hierba húmeda.

-Tachibana –dijo – Ven un momento.

El imperturbable guardaespaldas pareció salir de la nada. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

-¿Sí, Kyouya-sama?

-Se supone que en horario de clases no tienes por qué vigilarme.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Tachibana decidió responder con sinceridad.

-Me siento más tranquilo estando por los alrededores, por si necesita algo.

Kyouya sonrió, agradecido. Carraspeó, incómodo, al no saber cómo formular su pregunta. Pero tenía que hablar con él. Tachibana era una figura mucho más paternal que su propio padre, y el consejo que pudiera darle, aunque mínimo, sería profundamente agradecido.

-Verás, Tachibana –empezó – Tengo ciertas dudas… acerca de las relaciones… con las chicas.

El guardaespaldas asintió, se apartó la chaqueta y clavó una mirada ¿severa? (era difícil saberlo con las gafas de sol puestas). En cualquier caso, Kyouya sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tragar saliva.

-Siempre protección, por favor.

Aunque se mostrase educado, a Kyouya no se le pasó por alto la implacable advertencia, subrayada por la forma en que Tachibana le mostraba la pistola bajo su axila… con el silenciador puesto.

-Eso ya lo sé –contestó Kyoya. Empezaba a hartarle esa obsesión por los condones. ¿Cómo podían pensar que a él, el tercer heredero de los Ootori, el administrador del club de Host, iba a dejar pasar por alto un detalle tan importante?

-En su caso –continuó el otro – es extremadamente importante que no olvide esto.

-Gracias, Tachibana. Puedes irte –si la conversación iba a seguir así, no le interesaba. El guardaespaldas parecía herido, pero se limitó a marcharse a su puesto habitual, tras hacer una respetuosa inclinación.

0000000000000000000000000000

puu... ¡Pobre Tachi! Que frío puede ser el joven señor. Bueno, continuando con el fic, aquí tenéis el segundo cap. Enjoy!!


	3. Pelotage Interrompu

**Pelotage Interrompu**

La actividad en el club era frenética esa tarde. Haruhi danzaba torpemente entre las clientas, cargando una pesada bandeja llena de pasteles. Llegó a la mesa de Hani y Mori, luchando por avanzar entre la marabunta de féminas.

-Takashi, Takashi –dijo Hani, con ojos llorosos. Un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas y la nariz – Me duele la cabeza, y tengo frío. ¿Es que estoy malito?

Hasta Haruhi puso cara de pena. Mori acercó su rostro al de Hani, coreado por las exclamaciones ahogadas de las clientas. Apoyó su frente en la de su primo, cerrando los ojos. Hani abrió más los suyos, con una turbación perfectamente planeada.

-No tienes fiebre, Mitsukuni –dijo Mori. Hani levantó el puñito de su mano derecha y se frotó los ojos – A lo mejor sólo tienes sueño.

Sin decir nada más, le cogió en brazos. Hani se acurrucó contra el amplio pecho, provocando un tsunami de "¡moe!".

En el extremo opuesto, los Hitachiin llevaban a cabo su número de amor fraternal. Hikaru hablaba animadamente con una clienta.

-Deberías ponerte una mascarilla en el pelo por las noches.

-¿De verdad, Hikaru-kun? –dijo ella, preocupada.

-Sí. No queremos que el pelo de esta princesa se estropee, ¿no? –se acercó y tomó un mechón de cabello oscuro, enterrando la nariz en él, aspirando su aroma.

Las otras chicas suspiraron, intentando sofocar su impaciencia.

-Cuanto te preocupas por ella, ¿no, Hikaru? –dijo Kaoru, con la voz tensa.

-¿Eh? –Hikaru le miró, frunciendo el ceño - ¿A qué viene ese tono?

-A nada –Kaoru se levantó, andando con pasos airados hasta la puerta. Hikaru le siguió, al igual que las clientas. Solo que éstas permanecieron a una distancia prudencial, para ver bien el espectáculo sin molestarles.

Kaoru intentó desasirse de la mano de su hermano, que se había aferrado a su muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó. Hikaru le empujó, sujetándole las manos contra la pared. Sus caras estaban a dos centímetros, y ambos exhalaban un aura amenazadora.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Kaoru no respondió a la pregunta, se limitó a mirar obstinadamente al suelo - ¡Contéstame!

Se acercó más a su hermano. Sonrió al verle tragar saliva con dificultad.

-¿No estarás celoso, Kaoru? –preguntó.

-¡N…no! –respondió el otro.

-No mientas –Hikaru le miró de arriba abajo, sin perder la sonrisa. Kaoru estaba delicadamente ruborizado, pero no despegaba los ojos de los de su hermano, como si estuviera hipnotizado - ¿Cómo puedes ponerte así, sabiendo que soy completamente tuyo?

-Hikaru… -musitó. Poco a poco, Hikaru le soltó las manos. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, con lágrimas de felicidad de por medio.

El grito de las clientas sobresaltó a Haruhi. _"-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?_ –pensó – _Están más animados que nunca. Las actuaciones de hoy han sido más entusiastas de lo normal"._

Tamaki también estaba radiante, literalmente. Su energía iluminaba media habitación.

-¿No están un poco… frenéticos? –preguntó a Kyouya. Él no separó la mirada del ordenador.

-Así es como debe estar siempre. Un trabajo mediocre da resultados mediocres. De hecho… esa es la razón de nuestra investigación, ¿verdad? Alcanzar una calidad que… supere las expectativas.

Pese a no estar de acuerdo con la comparación, Haruhi tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

-Kasanoda acaba de entrar en escena –dijo Kyouya – Ya puedes ir a atenderle, que tú eres la única que no está dando ni golpe.

-Vale, vale…

Kasanoda Ritsu sintió su corazón llenarse de un cálido gozo.

Sonrió con nerviosismo a Haruhi, quien le señaló un sofá cercano. Se sentó, esperando que ella trajera el té.

-¿Qué tal en el club de jardinería? –preguntó ella, mientras le servía.

-B…bien. Estamos plantando algunos manzanos, ahora que la tierra se ha deshelado.

-Que bien… Me gustaría prepararle una tarta de manzana a mi padre…

-¡Te…te traeré todas las que quieras, Haruhi!

Ella giró un poco la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Gracias, Casanova-kun. Tú si que eres un AMIGO.

Un rayo le atravesó el pecho, pero luchó por deshacerse de la sensación punzante.

-Esto… Casanova-kun –preguntó ella, cayendo en la cuenta - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él asintió, tomando su taza de té.

-¿Qué… qué te gusta hacer a ti… con una chica?

Él meditó un momento. _"-¿Patear latas?"_ –se dijo. Lo pensó un poco mejor. Miró a Haruhi y desvió la vista rápidamente, rojo como un tomate. ¿Qué le gustaba hacer a él con Haruhi?

"_-Tomar té. Esquivar los bates con los que esos gemelos me amenazan. Tratar de no enfadar al de las gafas y la sonrisa siniestra"._

-¿A… a qué te refieres? –decidió que hacerse el tonto era la mejor solución.

-Cuando te gusta mucho una chica, y quieres… dar un paso más en la relación.

Haruhi perdió la paciencia al ver su expresión interrogante.

-Sexo, Casanova.

-¡¡UUH?! –exclamó, regresando al "modo yakuza".

-Es que… me gustaría adquirir algo de experiencia con los hombres –se justificó ella. Bajó la voz un poco y se acercó para que nadie más lo oyera – Y tú…. Tú eres un hombre.

Kasanoda Ritsu sintió su entrepierna llenarse de un cálido líquido.

Su mano estaba llena de trozos de loza rotos, y su té había ido a parar a sus pantalones.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

-¡MAH! –fue lo único que salió de su boca. Se levantó, brazos y piernas completamente rígidos, y huyó a toda velocidad del club de Host.

00000

Kyouya suspiró, hastiado, al ver la huida de Kasanoda. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo con el sexo? _"-La mojigatería de este instituto es alarmante"-_se dijo, cerrando el ordenador.

Sólo quedaba una persona a la que quisiera preguntar. Pero la perspectiva era, como mínimo, poco alentadora. Miró a su objetivo, sintiéndose cansado antes de empezar.

-Creo que encabezaré el _doujinshi_ de esta semana con una pareja poco habitual: Tamaki y Nekozawa-senpai. Suponen un reto al que no me puedo resistir. La oscuridad de Nekozawa combinada con el resplandor esperanzador de Tamaki, ¡podría comerme tres cuencos de arroz con eso!

-Renge-san –dijo Kyouya, acercándose al grupo de chicas - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? Necesito ayuda en un asunto que sólo tú, como manager del club, puedes solucionar.

Los ojos de ella brillaron, cegadores. Kyouya entrecerró los párpados, deslumbrado.

-Haré lo que sea, Kyouya-sama –dijo, con la respiración algo agitada.

"_-Me parece que le he dado demasiada coba"_ –pensó él, con un escalofrío. Se sentaron en un rincón alejado que Kyouya solía usar para las pocas clientas que requerían su presencia.

-Bien, Renge-chan –empezó, sonriendo con dulzura – Sabes cual es el primer propósito del club, ¿verdad? –ella asintió – La felicidad de nuestras clientas es lo principal.

Le sirvió té, sin dejar de sonreírle. Renge daba botecitos en el sofá, impaciente.

-La labor de Kyouya-sama en el club es impecable. No hay nada que pueda enseñaros sobre cómo entretener y hacer felices a las chicas.

Kyoya sonrió de lado, malévolamente. Tomo la mano de Renge entre las suyas, haciendo que diera un respingo.

-No me refiero al mero entretenimiento… Renge-chan – mantenía la mirada baja, fingiendo que estaba azorado – Lo que quiero saber es –acarició la parte interior de su muñeca con el pulgar, y elevó lentamente los ojos, hasta fijarlos en los de ella - ¿qué es lo que de verdad les gusta a las mujeres?

Nunca. Nunca en su vida. Nunca en toda su vida viviría un momento tan excitante como ese. El corazón de Renge martilleó contra sus costillas como jamás lo había hecho. Fue todo un récord, porque su pulso siempre iba a la velocidad de treinta caballos de carreras alimentados con anfetaminas y red-bull. Bajó la vista un instante, pero volvió a concentrarla en Kyouya. "-No puedo perderme algo así", se dijo.

-Por favor –dijo él, frunciendo un poco el ceño, transformando sus rasgos en los de un joven de diecisiete años atormentado, confundido y desamparado. Todo ello sin dejar de acariciar la mano de Renge, quien podía sentir la amenaza de una hemorragia nasal.

-Bueno, cambia mucho dependiendo de la chica… -musitó ella. Él cambió de postura para poder presionar ligeramente el muslo de ella con el suyo. Recorrió los blancos nudillos con las yemas de los dedos.

-Entonces –se acercó, como haciéndole una confidencia – háblame de ti, Renge-chan.

-Yo…yo… -tragó saliva y decidió ir a por todas – Encuentro particularmente placentero que un hombre me estreche entre sus brazos desde atrás. Como hace Miyabi-kun en el capítulo treinta y seis con la joven Hanazaki, un momento inolvidable tanto en el manga, como en anime, el dorama, el musical y el CD Drama. Aunque el seiyuu de Miyabi no sea el mismo en el anime que el CD Drama, creo que ambos son unos buenos candidatos, y en ese momento le dan una inflexión a su voz que transmite perfectamente la necesidad, el cariño y la tristeza de Miyabi-kun.

Kyouya buscó entre el millón y medio de fricadas que salían de la boca de Renge, hasta encontrar algo de información que podía resultar útil.

-¿Por qué desde atrás? –preguntó, cerca de su oído.

-Es… una manera de notar… toda la anatomía de tu pareja –jadeó ella.

-Entiendo.

-Lo importante a veces no es la técnica, sino… sentirte deseada… o protegida… -el intelecto de Renge empezaba a caer en picado – De todas maneras, Kyouya-sama, no creo que necesites saber mucho más. De verdad.

Él sonrió y decidió soltarla. Renge apoyó la espalda en el sofá, intentando no ahogarse en medio del calor de su sonrojo.

-Gracias, Renge-san, me has proporcionado una información muy valiosa – le dijo, anotando rápidamente en su libreta. Sintió unas manos en los hombros, y cuando se giró, un dedo se le hundió en la mejilla derecha.

-Baaaka –dijo Tamaki, con una sonrisa cegadora. Kyouya le dirigió una mirada bastante más sombría - ¡Haruhi! ¿Has visto? ¡Me ha salido a la perfección!

-Tamaki… -Kyouya contuvo las ganas que tenía de darle un capón. Las contuvo mucho.

-¿Te has enfadado, mamá? –dijo Tamaki, con cara de pena – Te lo compensaré –apoyó sus gráciles manos en los hombros tensos, masajeándolos.

La ira de Kyouya se aplacó un poco. Suspiró, dándose por vencido. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró a Renge, mareada por una brutal pérdida de sangre. Lo único que dijo, en voz baja y aguda, fue : "moeeeee..."

00000

Ya iban tres veces. Fue lo único que pensó Haruhi cuando notó el pañuelo contra su boca, y las manos implacables arrastrándola hacia el coche negro.

"_-Mi tercer secuestro desde que entré en el Ouran"_ –pensó, sin molestarse en gritar.

-Tranquila, señorita Fujioka –ella giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver la expresión estoica de Tachibana. _"-No, si tranquila estoy…" _–pensó, dejándose guiar dócilmente.

Kyouya esperaba en el coche, leyendo. Haruhi se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento que quedaba frente a él.

-Ya podías haberte ahorrado el numerito.

-Toda precaución es poca, no me gustaría tener que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre por qué nos reunimos tú y yo en mi coche.

-¿Y si alguien hubiera visto a Tachibana secuestrándome, no habría resultado todavía más sospechoso? Podía haberse metido en un lío por rapto de menores.

-El trabajo de Tachibana siempre es impecable –contestó él, sin apartar la vista del libro.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Haruhi se hartó de mirar al techo.

-¿Qué lees?

-"Terapéutica de la sífilis y de las enfermedades venéreas" –respondió él, cerrando el libro.

Haruhi frunció el ceño.

-¿Es interesante? –preguntó, extendiendo la mano para que se lo dejara.

-Es mortalmente científico, si eso responde a tu pregunta –Haruhi asintió, encogiéndose al ver las fotografías – Estaba aquí, en el coche. Alguien se está tomando muchas molestias para informarme completamente de los peligros del sexo.

Ella lo ojeó un poco más, pero se hartó rápido de ver supuraciones y sarpullidos diversos.

-Bueno, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a investigar en serio. Me he hecho con un buen material bibliográfico, así que podemos empezar hoy.

Haruhi lo pensó un instante. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que perdería la oferta de pescado en los grandes almacenes.

-Ya he mandado a Hotta a la compra –dijo Kyouya, leyéndole la mente – Es un buen cocinero, preparará la cena de tu padre para que tú puedas hacer los deberes tranquila al llegar a casa.

La mirada suspicaz de ella le hizo sonreír.

-Tranquila, que no te voy a cobrar… mucho –dijo él – Saldrá de lo que saqué al vender unas fotos de cuando eras pequeña. Retocadas con fotoshop por razones obvias.

-Sabía que dirías algo así… -murmuró ella – Está bien, vamos a tu casa. ¿Me harás pasar por una trampilla secreta, o tendré que trepar para entrar por la ventana?

-La trampilla es más adecuada –dijo él. Haruhi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se percató de que iba en serio.

00000

Se frotó los brazos, sintiendo frío. Esa habitación era demasiado grande. Acero y cristal, como en el resto de la casa. Para ver todo y para que los intrusos no entrasen.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Kyoya. Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió subrayando frases de "Sexo y pensamiento", intentando no dormirse. ¿Cómo podía estar él tan centrado?

"_-Bueno, viniendo de una familia dedicada a la medicina, no me sorprende que sea capaz de leerse estos tochos sin pestañear…"._

Veía tan lejos el momento de pasar a la acción… De hecho, daba la impresión de que Kyouya estaba retrasándolo adrede. ¿Tan inseguro se sentía, que tenía la necesidad de estudiar hasta volverse un erudito del sexo?

"_-No creo que tenga nada que ver con la inseguridad"_ –pensó ella – _"Sólo quiere tenerlo todo controlado. Como siempre". _

Contempló su rostro medio escondido tras el libro, pensativa. ¿Cómo sería hacer perder el control a Kyouya?, se dijo. Se fijó en sus manos, una pasando las hojas de otro libro, la otra sosteniendo el portaminas. Ascendió por el antebrazo hasta el trozo de bíceps que dejaba ver la manga arremangada de la camiseta. Paseó la mirada por la línea de la clavícula, hasta llegar al cuello. Le dio un vuelco el estómago cuando se encontró de frente con sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Te diviertes? –preguntó, algo irritado – No me gusta ser el único que trabaja.

-Esto es demasiado aburrido… -se justificó ella – Seguro que hay libros menos científicos y más interesantes.

Kyouya suspiró. Se separó un poco de la mesa. Él también estaba harto de ver fotos de la cérvix. Se levantó y fue hasta un panel de comandos junto a la puerta. Pulsó un botón, y a los tres segundos se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿Desea algo, señorito Kyouya?

-Unos sandwiches, haz un surtido variado –se giró hacia Haruhi - ¿Quieres algo?

-Un poco de té de cebada frío estaría bien. De pronto hace mucho calor.

-Mandé subir la calefacción –dijo él . Se volvió de nuevo hacia el panel – Eso es todo.

-Enseguida se lo llevan, señorito Kyouya.

Se sentó en el sofá, en vez de en el suelo,y dio unas palmaditas en él para que Haruhi le imitara. Ella se dejó caer en el asiento, frotándose los ojos con cuidado. La detuvo la mano de Kyouya, posada en su muñeca.

-Si te molestan las lentillas, quítatelas, pero no te rasques. Te vas a hacer una úlcera.

-No eres quien para hablar de malas costumbres relacionadas con la vista, senpai.

Él la miró con curiosidad. Abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería exactamente, pero los golpes corteses aunque insistentes de la criada le interrumpieron.

Comieron en silencio. Haruhi saboreó extasiada los delicados sándwiches de salmón escocés y ternera fría de Kobe. Se zampó tres cuartos de bandeja, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Kyouya.

-¿Quieres más? -le preguntó. Ella miró la bandeja vacía y apoyó el índice en su barbilla, pensativa.

-Mmm... Mejor no. Se rinde mejor con el estómago poco lleno.

_"-¿Poco lleno?"_ -pensó Kyouya - _"Se podría alimentar a una aldea africana con lo que te has comido"._

-¿Seguimos con el estudio? -preguntó ella.Kyouya sonrió levemente. Se acercó a ella un poco más, hasta poder inclinarse sobre su oído, como había hecho con Renge.

-Creo que un poco de práctica no estaría mal -dijo. Haruhi resistió los escalofríos estoicamente - ¿Qué te parece?

Tragó saliva antes de mirarlo. Hizo acopio de voluntad y se sentó sobre su regazo, intentando disimular la vergüenza. Apoyó los antebrazos en sus hombros y se deslizó lentamente hasta que su pecho quedó pegado al torso de él.

-Vale -dijo, susurrando.

-Eso ha estado muy bien -elogió Kyouya.

-Idea de Kaoru -contestó ella. Estaba imposiblemente cerca de sus labios. Tan cerca que le veía borroso. Decidió tomar la iniciativa. Un beso no era algo tan difícil.

Lamentablemente, no salió tan bien como pensaba. Ambos intentaron girar la cara al mismo lado, y se golpearon la nariz al tratar de corregirse. La frente de ella topó con sus gafas, ladeándolas. Haruhi le miró, ceñuda, y se las quitó.

-No creo que te hagan falta -le dijo. Las manos de él la retuvieron un instante, pero la dejaron ir, reticentes.

-No me siento cómodo teniendo la vista borrosa -dijo. Haruhi se inclinó otra vez, dispuesta a hacerlo mejor.

El primer beso fue un poco forzado. Apenas juntaron los labios secos, separándose de nuevo como si se hubieran dado calambre. Kyouya tomó la iniciativa en el segundo asalto, sujetando el rostro de ella con sus manos .

Haruhi entreabrió la boca para respirar. Le latía el corazón tan rápido que estaba sin aliento. Apoyó los dedos congelados en los hombros de él, apretándoselos al sentir la caricia de su boca. Al principio se quedaron quietos, limitándose a tomar entre los suyos los labios del otro. Pasados unos segundos, empezaron a darse besos cortos, uno tras otro, produciendo un ruido como de chasquidos con sus bocas medio húmedas. Kyouya cerró los ojos. De todas formas, no veía bien.

Pensó en los consejos de Tamaki en lo que a besos se refería.

'_-Pese a que la delicadeza en el arma que debes esgrimir, es excitante hacer pequeñas incursiones con la lengua, acariciando la de tu oponente. Eso da comienzo a una serie de pasos más audaces'_

Kyouya estaba más que dispuesto a probar los consejos de Tamaki.

Lo difícil era intentar seguirlos cuando Haruhi tenía la boca firmemente cerrada. Ella retrocedió al sentir el lametón de Kyouya en la comisura. Le miró extrañada, limpiándose la humedad con las puntas de los dedos.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó. Él intentó que la vergüenza que sentía no transcendiese a su cara.

-Seguir las recomendaciones del Rey -contestó. Ella miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada. Volvió a acercarse a su cara.

-¿Qué... qué te dijo Tamaki que tenías que hacer? -le preguntó. Kyouya enfocó sus ojos gris oscuro en los de ella.

-Se supone que tengo que meterte la lengua en la boca -contestó, sin dejar de mirarla - Y tú tienes que intentar lo mismo.

-Nos chocaremos.

-Creo que esa es la parte divertida.

Se besaron de nuevo, preparando el terreno. Haruhi abrió la boca un poco. Se sentía rara, con la boca abierta, esperando. Kyouya se acercó, sintiéndose igual de extraño. Tocó con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de ella. Haruhi intentó hacer lo mismo, pero chocó con el cuerpo húmedo que intentaba invadirla. Su primer instinto fue apartarse y pedir perdón, como si se hubiera estampado contra él al caminar deprisa y sin mirar por la calle.

Sin embargo, resistió. Tantearon sus lenguas torpemente. Un tiempo después, cuando se acostumbraron al tacto ajeno, empezaron a intercalar besos cortos, o algunos largos y húmedos.

_"-Esto está mejor. Es curioso que el nudo en el estómago, las palmas de las manos húmedas y la respiración agitada no resulten un problema. ¿Será que las endorfinas evitan que el cerebro perciba la actividad corporal anormal? Tengo que buscar información sobre esto..."_ -pensó Kyouya.

_"-Parece que ahora le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo. Quien iba a pensar que una lengua ajena tocando la tuya podía resultar... agradable?"_, se dijo Haruhi. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando las manos de él se colaron dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme, retirándola de sus hombros. Haruhi le ayudó, echando los brazos hacia atrás. Le miró atentamente, preguntándose por qué encontraba tan excitante el movimiento de su mano al cerrarse sobre el nudo de la corbata para deshacerlo.

Kyouya dejó de contar sus pulsaciones cuando sacó los faldones de la camisa de los pantalones de ella, para poder tocar la piel caliente de su espalda y sus costados. Las piernas de Haruhi se elevaron para cerrarse en torno a la cintura de él. El peso sobre su regazo se había multiplicado, ahora que ella no se sostenía sobre las rodillas.

Ahogó una exclamación cuando todo ese peso cayó en su entrepierna. Alzó las manos para apoyarlas en su pecho, pero no llegó a rozarlo. La boca de ella cerrándose sobre su cuello envió la concentración de Kyouya a un lugar muy lejano.

Los brazos cayeron a los lados, inertes. Haruhi se apartó, alarmada.

-No -musitó Kyouya - Sigue.

Era una orden, por supuesto. Pese a haber perdido la concentración, la tiranía de los Ootori seguía presente. Haruhi le besó en la garganta, mirando sus reacciones por el rabillo del ojo. Kyouya empezó a moverse de nuevo, hasta apoyar una mano en la nuca de ella, sin empujar, pero recordándola dónde quería que estuviera.

_"-Mira por dónde..._-pensaron ambos - _Creo que acabo de descubrir un punto erógeno"._

Sin embargo, a pesar de las descargas placenteras que estaba recibiendo, Kyouya no se sentía muy cómodo. Sabía que estaba dando ventaja a Haruhi. Se inclinó, besando el cuello de ella, para que probara su propia medicina. Haruhi emitió un quejido gutural y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Kyouya sonrió contra la yugular femenina, y la mordió en un ataque de euforia.

-Au... -murmuró Haruhi, pero no se apartó. La sonrisa de Kyouya se hizo más amplia (y un poco más diabólica). Se preparó para asestarle otro mordisco, pero unos golpes en la puerta, rotundos como un redoblar de campanas, le detuvo.

-Señorito Kyouya -dijo la criada de antes, entrando como si nada - Vengo a por los platos vacíos, si ya han terminado.

Iba a marcharse de nuevo, cuando se percató de algo extraño.

-¿Tiene calor, señorito Fujioka? -preguntó, al ver al chico sin chaqueta ni corbata, y con la cara de un rojo encendido.

-Un... un poco.

-Baja la calefacción -ordenó Kyouya. La criada esperaba que fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero el señorito parecía muy enfadado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyouya, en serio, deberías dejar de tomarla con el servicio... En fin, seguiré posteando a la velocidad del rayo. Besos y... ¡REVIEW!


	4. Autres sources d'information

**Autres sources d'information**

Haruhi bostezó detrás de uno de los libros de medicina que tenía que leerse. La joya del día era "Reacciones e impulsos del hipotálamo durante el acto sexual". Ni se había molestado en tapar la cubierta, porque nadie en su sano juicio estaría interesado en esa biblia.

_"-Ni siquiera terminarían de leer el título..."_ -se dijo. Dejó el libro en la cajonera y desenvolvió su almuerzo. Le rugió el estómago al ver las bolas de arroz y las salchicas en forma de pulpo. Separó los palillos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero le sonó el móvil cuando estaba llevándose el primer trozo de tortilla a la boca.

-¿_Moshi-moshi_? -preguntó. La voz de Kyouya surgió, suave pero firme a través del auricular.

-Tienes veinte minutos para comer. Luego, aprovecha el resto del tiempo libre del almuerzo para leer.

Colgó. Haruhi miró el teléfono, resistiendo la tentación de arrojarlo contra la pizarra. _"-Maldito esclavista..."_

00000

Llegar a casa fue alcanzar el Nirvana. Se dejó caer sobre su trasero en el descansillo, para quitarse los zapatos. Arrojó los odiados libros a un lado, y entró al salón. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Mei sentada a la mesa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó. Mei se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre está de viaje, y mi padre llegará tarde esta noche. Ranka me dijo que viniera a cenar.

_"-Como se nota que mi padre no es el que cocina..."_ -pensó, malhumorada. Respiró hondo y entró en la cocina. Mei no tenía la culpa de su agotamiento. Hurgó por los armarios, buscando algo para preparar.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? -preguntó Mei - Sí que tenéis que estudiar en el Ouran...

Haruhi se asomó, con el cucharón en la mano. Dudó unos instantes antes de hablar.

-No son deberes. Estoy buscando información sobre sexo.

Mei miró a Haruhi, con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró al libro, y luego volvió a girarse hacia Haruhi.

-En serio, mira que eres torpe... -dijo, echándose el pelo de la frente hacia atrás. Haruhi se metió otra vez a la cocina, algo molesta. Mei ojeó el libro, pero lo cerró al poco, mareada.

-Si sigues leyendo estas cosas para enterarte de qué va el mundo, seguirás virgen a los cincuenta. Más que nada, porque no terminarás de leer estos tochos hasta entonces -le dijo. Haruhi salió con la cena - No me gusta mucho el natto... -dijo Mei, mirando con asco el arroz con soja fermentada.

-Vaya, que lástima -dijo Haruhi, irónicamente - Hoy toca natto. Es bueno para la salud.

-Si pides una pizza, te digo dónde puedes encontrar la información que necesitas.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Haruhi cogió el teléfono.

00000

-No me puedo creer que te haya hecho caso... -gruñó Kyouya. Miró el bol de o-den que le habían puesto delante. Seguro que el cocinero del puesto callejero ni se había lavado las manos. Tamaki miraba la comida con ojos brillantes, alejando de su mente temas tan banales como la higiene y los peligros bacteriológicos de la comida de la plebe.

-Vamos, Kyouya, ¡disfruta de este placer de la clase baja! ¡El fresco de la noche, el caldo caliente, el trato amistoso de los tenderos! -probó un bocado y el resplandor natural de Tamaki se triplicó - Ooh... ¡El tofu frito está delicioso!

Kyouya suspiró y empezó a cenar. ¿Cómo había conseguido que accediera a acompañarle a la ruta gourmet de la plebe? Aunque había que reconocer que estaba muy bueno...

Decidieron caminar un poco, para bajar la comida, antes de subir a sus respectivos coches. Tamaki estaba un poco menos eufórico con la tripa llena. Pararon al llegar a un parque infantil.

-Estaba pensando en nuestra charla del otro día, Kyouya -dijo Tamaki, subiéndose a un columpio. Kyouya se sentó en el otro.

-¿Sí? No merezco tanta atención, Papá -Tamaki sonrió, mientras se balanceaba un poquito, sobre las puntas de los pies.

-Lo cierto es que hablamos mucho sobre diferentes formas de estimulación táctil... -dijo, con un tono algo grandilocuente - Pero no dedicamos mucho tiempo a la parte de los besos, y eso, amigo mío, es imprescindible.

-Tranquilo, he superado esa fase sin problemas.

Tamaki se acurrucó contra unas barras paralelas, a falta de rincón. Kyouya suspiró, hastiado.

-Bueno, es posible que mi técnica sea imperfecta -dijo - ¿Podrías asesorarme, Rey?

La resurrección de Tamaki fue especialmente rápida. Kyouya se encontró cara a cara con él, sus narices a dos miserables centímetros de distancia. Los ojos violetas del Rey refulgían en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué...?

-Primero, debes hacer que se sienta especial, tomándola de la mano, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos -Tamaki cogió la mano tensa de Kyouya - Luego te llevas sus delicados nudillos a los labios -besó suavemente los nudillos rígidos - Y, finalmente...

Terror. Terror y fascinación.

Kyouya se sintió como un ratón delante de una víbora. Se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, contemplando, sin poder moverse, cómo la cara de Tamaki se aproximaba. _"-Si no me muevo va a besarme. Si me besa, no podré mirarle a la cara ni mirarme a mí mismo en un espejo en toda mi vida"_ -pensó Kyouya. Cuando Tamaki estaba a punto de establecer contacto, su "pareja" sacó fuerzas para reaccionar.

-Tamaki -dijo, con la voz algo quebrada - Tengo que irme.

Kyouya se esfumó en cinco segundos. Todavía tenía la cara ardiendo cuando llegó a casa.

Tamaki se pasó el camino en coche a la segunda mansión de los Suoh pensando en lo tonto que era Kyouya por menospreciar sus preciadas lecciones amorosas.

00000

Haruhi picoteó el natto con desgana, mientras el aroma del queso fundido le invadía las fosas nasales. Sus papilas gustativas protestaron, decepcionadas, cuando intentó aplacarlas con un bocado de soja fermentada.

-Tenías que haber pedido una familiar, tacaña -dijo Mei, con la boca llena. No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Por una vez en la vida, las costumbres ahorrativas de Haruhi la habían traicionado. Y, desde luego, el natto no la hacía sentirse mejor, ni mucho menos.

-_Gochizôsama deshita_ - dijo Mei, tumbándose en el suelo, todavía masticando el último bocado de masa - Bueno, volviendo a nuestro tema de conversación. Déjate de libros y lee cosas más productivas, como revistas, y eso.

-¿Qué revistas? -preguntó Haruhi.

-Ya te prestaré yo algunas... Si me acompañas a casa, te las puedes llevar hoy mismo.

Haruhi se terminó la cena a regañadientes. Cuando estaba fregando los platos, Mei se le acercó, con una sonrisa que, si la hubiera visto, le habría parecido espeluznante.

-Bueno... ¿Quién es él?

-¿Eh? -dijo Haruhi, tensa - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si tanto quieres saber sobre el tema, será porque tienes a alguien en mente con quien quieres hacerlo.

-Que va -contestó, con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir - Sólo quiero estar preparada para cuando llegue el momento.

-Mmm... -Mei la miró con suspicacia - Es verdad, tú eres de este tipo de personas...

-¿Qué tipo de personas? -preguntó Haruhi, secándose las manos.

-Un "ratón de biblioteca".

-Ugh...

00000

'_La trémula luz del atardecer parisino iluminaba las bellas facciones de Giselle. Su cara en forma de melocotón enmarcada por rizos dorados destacaba sobre el damasquinado oscuro de la butaca donde se hallaba. Los ojos azul zafiro buscaron en la penumbra del cuarto a su captor. La mirada ámbar del capitán Gregory Adams brilló, tras los bucles renegridos del flequillo. Una sonrisa diabólicamente atractiva surcó su rostro, tal y como su barco pirata surcaba las olas: salvajemente, en un ataque rápido. Provocó en Giselle la misma reacción que la de las víctimas de sus pillajes: sorpresa, terror, desagrado y una inevitable fascinación. _

_- No puede tenerme aquí, presa, toda la vida._

_- ¿Ah, no? -la voz de él era un arrullo._

_- No se lo permitirán. Mi prometido está buscándome. No le costará sospechar de un repugnante corsario._

_Giselle tironeó de las ataduras que le sujetaban las muñecas contra los brazos de la butaca. Se encogió cuando escuchó los pasos de él, pesados sobre la alfombra. Alzó la mirada, temerosa. La lisa y perfecta superficie del estómago de él la distrajo unos instantes. Gregory se inclinó, hasta que su boca rozó el oído de ella. _

_- Podría intentar tenerte aquí un tiempo... y luego devolverte a los brazos de tu inquieto prometido._

_La mano morena del pirata acarició los bucles de oro. Sus ojos como brasas parecieron atravesar el fino tejido del camisón de Giselle, quien se estremeció al sentir la caricia de esos dedos en su pecho. Se mordió los labios, ahogando un gemido, cuando le rozó uno de sus pezones enhiestos...'_

-¿Una lectura interesante?

-¡¡Capitán Gregory!! -chilló Haruhi, en una marejada de imaginación excesiva. Kyouya le quitó el libro de las manos, irritado. Él estaba dejándose el culo con tratados infernales, y ella se dedicaba a las lecturas ligeras.

Miró la portada de la novela. Un hombre musculoso y moreno sostenía a una mujer de grandes pechos y cintura de avispa, que parecía sufrir de tensión baja. La ilustración era una especie de fotografía pintada para que pareciera un óleo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? -dijo, leyendo a grandes rasgos la página que había estado leyendo Haruhi. Su interés creció notablemente.

-Me lo ha dejado Mei. Dijo que ayudarían en mi investigación.

Haruhi respiró hondo, intentando que el calor bajara de su cara a sus manos. Kyouya le devolvió el libro con una sonrisa de la que no se podía esperar nada bueno.

-¿Podrías compartir esas fuentes que te ha prestado Mei?

00000

-Así que crees que deberíamos concentrarnos en esto -dijo él, sujetando con aprensión una revista femenina. En la portada se veía a una modelo vestida con lo que parecía ropa arrojada sobre su cuerpo al azar. Si los gemelos la hubieran visto, la fotógrafa y los estilistas de esa publicación se habrían ganado algo más que un ceño fruncido.

-Creo que es más actual que las encuestas de Kinsey -dijo ella, alzando una ceja - La mayoría de las cosas que vienen escritas en las revistas no son más que basura, pero pueden servirnos de... inspiración.

-Oh... Entonces, sigamos tan preciados consejos -dijo él, abriendo la revista por la sección "Cuarenta acciones que harán que tu chico pase de 0 a 100 en diez segundos". Deslizó el índice por las páginas brillantes - Leamos la número 19, por ejemplo. "Mi chico simplemente adora que le despierte por las mañanas deslizando un cubito de hielo por su pecho desnudo".

Miró fijamente a Haruhi, taladrándola con una mirada que tenía vestigios del inframundo.

-Ni-se-te-ocurra -dijo, despacio y masticando las palabras. Haruhi tragó saliva y asintió.

-Este no está mal -dijo, tratando de distraerle - "No hay nada que disfrute tanto mi hombre como un buen masaje en los hombros".

-Mejor que no. Me recordaría demasiado a Tamaki -dijo él - Aunque reconozco que al idiota de nuestro rey se le da muy bien...

Leyeron en silencio, haciendo alguna que otra mueca (Haruhi se sintió particularmente horrorizada por el enorme número de consejos sobre la penetración anal y la estimulación de la próstata). De repente, Kyouya dio con un párrafo interesante.

-"Lo que de verdad excita a mi chico es que le bese o le toque en un lugar comprometido en un sitio público" - volvieron a releer la frase un par de veces - Podríamos ponerlo en práctica ahora.

-Estamos en una biblioteca -dijo ella.

-Eso es lo interesante.

Ella dudó. No le importaba que pasara de vez en cuando alguno de los otros alumnos. Pero había sido terriblemente arriesgado reunirse a solas allí, y los miembros del club no tardarían en empezar a buscarlos, los gemelos por un lado y Tamaki por otro.

_"-O sea, que es ahora o nunca"_ -se dijo Haruhi. Miró con disimulo para asegurarse de que no la veía nadie, y se inclinó sobre el cuello de Kyouya. Éste permaneció con los ojos abiertos, comprobando si la aparición esporádica de algún que otro alumno hacía reaccionar más de lo normal a su libido. No notó nada. De hecho, la boca de Haruhi sobre su yugular era suficientemente excitante. Se le cerraron los párpados cuando ella succionó insegura la piel de su garganta.

-¡¡TAKASHI, TAKASHI!!

-Ha...Hani-senpai, no grites tanto, esto es una biblioteca -Tamaki se fijó en las pocas personas que había reunidas. La bibliotecaria (Kimura Hanae, 45 años, soltera) se acercó al grupo de hosts, taconeando con furia.

-¿Acaso no sabéis que se debe guardar silencio? -susurró. Tamaki se inclinó sobre ella, con una rosa en la mano, y los ojos más dulces y románticos que pudo poner.

-Mis sinceras disculpas, Madame -dijo, tomando su mano - Por vos, guardaría silencio toda mi vida. Me limitaría a expresar mi adoración con gestos y acciones.

-Su...Suoh-san... -murmuró la bibliotecaria.

Kyouya apareció ante ellos, con su portátil debajo del brazo.

-¿Me estabais buscando? -preguntó. Los otros asintieron. Salieron al pasillo, dejando a una conmocionada señorita Kimura. Se disponían a ir al club (donde ya esperaba Haruhi, intentando recobrar la respiración después de su huída de la biblioteca por pasadizos secretos que sólo los Ootori y los hombres del servicio secreto japonés conocían), cuando los gemelos señalaron a Kyouya con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Vaya, vaya, senpai. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿ne? -dijeron a la vez.

-Kyo, ¿estás bien? Tienes un moratón en el cuello... ¿Te pongo una tirita? ¡Son de conejitos!

-¿¿Quéee!! ¡Mamá, no puedo creer que tengas una aventura! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a la familia?

Afortunadamente, Mori no dijo nada.

No es que hiciera falta, precisamente.

00000

Haruhi resistió la tentación de reírse. La resistió mucho. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Sí, tengo un chupetón, ¿algún comentario?

-Antes la muerte -dijo ella, con voz temblorosa. Se giró hacia sus clientas, cargada con un plato de pastas.

-Que hakama tan bonito, Haruhi-kun -dijo una de ellas. Haruhi estiró los brazos, contemplando el bordado de mariposas moradas sobre fondo naranja.

-Pero con estos colores y este obi tan ancho parece de chica... -dijo. Tamaki y los gemelos la miraron ruborizados desde el otro extremo de la sala.

_"-¡Es que eres una chica, maldita sea!"_-pensaron los tres a la vez, derramando lágrimas de impotencia.

Kyouya se había sentado junto al carrito del té, con el ordenador sobre sus rodillas, tecleando frenéticamente en una hoja de Excel. Las cuentas del club no esperaban a nadie.

Haruhi terminó rápido ese día. Las clientas se marcharon pronto, lamentándolo mucho, porque al día siguiente tenía lugar la presentación en sociedad de una compañera. Sentían dejar el club tan pronto, pero era una ocasión que no podía pasar por alto, y la cual exigía mucha preparación.

Así que Haruhi empezó a recoger las tazas y los platos semi vacíos, canturreando. Iba a llegar antes de lo que pensaba a casa, y podría pasar por el supermercado para aprovechar la oferta de carne de cerdo. Así podría preparar algo de tonkatsu para la cena.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de una de las butacas cuando terminó. Se giró hacia Kyouya al escuchar un gruñido, seguramente ocasionado por algún despilfarro de los otros miembros del club.

-Voy a tener a Hani a dieta tres meses... -murmuró, aflojándose la corbata. Se había quitado la chaqueta y arremangado la camisa. Su pelo había sucumbido a las nerviosas manipulaciones de sus manos. Haruhi empezó a salivar como el perro de Pavlov.

Mori y Hani fueron los primeros en irse, como siempre (la necesidad de Hani de 12 horas de sueño diarias no les permitía quedarse más tiempo), y Tamaki y los gemelos se marcharon poco después. Tamaki dirigió una mirada preocupada a Haruhi cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

-Haruhi, ya sé que tu deuda es increíblemente vasta, pero no deberías dejar que el Rey del Mal te esclavizara de ese modo -miró a Kyouya con aires de caballero andante - ¡Si la haces trabajar demasiado, Kyouya...!

-Tamaki -le cortó Kyouya en un tono mortuorio - Tengo que conseguir que cuadren unas cuentas infernales, y parte de la culpa es tuya, yo en tu lugar me callaría y me iría tranquilamente.

Tras tragar ruidosamente, Tamaki hizo mutis por el foro.

Haruhi hizo tiempo cepillando los disfraces de ninja que usarían al día siguiente (aunque no había una sola mácula que estropeara la magnífica tela negra). Dio un saltito al escuchar el clic de la tapa del portátil al cerrarse.

Kyouya se estaba estirando cuando entró de nuevo a la sala principal. Una franja de piel quedaba a la vista, liberada de los faldones de la camisa, concretamente la zona donde la piel se tensaba sobre los huesos pélvicos.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -dijo Kyouya. Ella alzó la mirada se tocó las comisuras, por si algún reguero traicionero había escapado de su boca abierta. Afortunadamente, no había llegado a ese extremo.

-No, nada... -dijo. Intentó poner en práctica la caída de ojos que le había enseñado Kaoru. Kyouya frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella con paso rápido. Haruhi cerró y abrió las manos, nerviosa, y alzó la mirada, preparándose para el impacto inminente.

-¿Se te ha metido algo en el ojo? -preguntó él. Haruhi se petrificó. Se sintió tentada a refugiarse en el rincón de Tamaki.

-Desde luego... -dijo, sintiéndose miserable - Contigo no valen las indirectas.

Kyouya la miró, pensativo. Sus neuronas ataron cabos y pronto una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió por su rostro.

-Vaya... Así que esas muecas estaban destinadas a llamar mi atención -sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del frágil cuerpo de ella - Se supone que esas tácticas son para cuando estemos acompañados. Si estamos a solas, no te hace falta ser tan discreta.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella le detuvo, apoyando sus dedos fríos en la barbilla de él.

-Mi padre trabaja hasta tarde, así que tendré la casa para mi sola durante bastante tiempo.

Kyouya asintió, demasiado perplejo como para decir nada.

00000000000

hohoho, esta Haruhi no se anda por las ramas... Bueno, espero vuestros reviews.


	5. L'ootoro

**L'**_**ootoro**_

La residencia Fujioka estaba excesivamente silenciosa. Tanto que a Kyouya empezaban a zumbarle los oídos por la falta de ruido. Haruhi se puso las zapatillas de andar por casa y sacó otras para él.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -preguntó ella.

-No, gracias -contestó él, quitándose la chaqueta. Haruhi sonrió, nerviosa. No podía pensar en una situación más incómoda.

_"-¿Y hora qué?"_ -pensó - _"Debería haber una frase hecha para este tipo de situaciones. No me gustaría ser brusca, pero es estúpido darle largas a algo que queremos hacer los dos_".

La boca de Kyouya la liberó de su encrucijada. Se quedó quieta, agarrando su camisa mientras la embriagadora invasión de su lengua iba templándola por dentro. Él le sujetaba el rostro para que no moviera la cabeza y le diera en las gafas. Fueron dando pasitos en dirección al salón, esquivando los obstáculos que había en su camino (unos zapatos descartados por Ranka, un par de revistas de moda y un uniforme de enfermera, aunque Kyouya decidió que nunca preguntaría el por qué de su presencia en el pasillo).

Se miraron un instante antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa. Kyouya había entrado en una espiral de deseo frenético, y prácticamente le arrancó la chaqueta y la camisa a Haruhi. Ella aguantó las acometidas, demasiado impaciente como para darle importancia a la brusquedad de él. Finalmente, se detuvieron. Trataron de calmarse antes de quitarse la ropa interior. Kyouya dejó sus gafas encima de la mesa, molesto por el ligero temblor que sacudía sus manos.

Haruhi no podía apartar la vista del alarmante bulto en los bóxer de Kyouya. En realidad no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por mirar hacia otro lado. Su curiosidad la llevó a arrodillarse frente a él para tener una mejor perspectiva.

Apoyó las manos en la cinturilla elástica y alzó la mirada, esperando su consentimiento.

Él cerró los puños con fuerza y asintió. Tenía la boca seca y no sabía a donde había ido el aire de sus pulmones. Los dedos fríos de Haruhi rozándole la cadera le ayudaron a respirar de nuevo. Avergonzado, se sintió crecer bajo la curiosa mirada de ella.

El primer pensamiento de Haruhi fue "Imposible". Poco a poco, la razón fue imponiendo su criterio, y el saber que su cuerpo y el de él estaban hechos para encajar eliminó algo de su inseguridad.

Kyouya frunció el ceño cuando pasaron los minutos sin que ella se moviera. Carraspeó para atraer su atención.

-Haruhi, se me ocurren cien cosas más interesantes que quedarme de pie mientras tú me miras, y entre ellas está jugar al escondite inglés con Tamaki. Eso debería preocuparte.

-Perdona, es la primera vez que veo una.

Kyouya no sabía si sentirse complacido por su perplejidad o abatido por su falta de experiencia y, por tanto, de criterio.

Se arrodilló reprimiendo un suspiro. Haruhi echó las manos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador, pero las manos de él se lo impidieron.

-Tengo que coger práctica con estas cosas -dijo. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Haruhi y entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocarlos bien en el mecanismo de los corchetes. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, pudo con la prenda. La arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, remarcando su triunfo.

Haruhi se tumbó sobre el tatami, ligeramente sonrojada. Kyouya se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Las manos pequeñas de la chica tironearon de su pelo y bajaron por su espalda. Él podía sentir sus pechos rozándole el torso, el calor que desprendía, los débiles escalofríos que erizaban toda su piel. No pudo demorarse más en su boca sabiendo que había tanta superficie por explorar.

Trazó un camino de besos húmedos, aventurándose en el misterio de la zona pectoral. Haruhi notó una pulsión más fuerte que las demás entre sus piernas cuando los labios de él se cerraron sobre su pecho. Kyouya también se sintió latir al escuchar los suaves maullidos de ella.

Las esbeltas manos de él recorrieron su cintura, el interior de sus muslos. Su lengua trazó arabescos a lo largo del vientre suave, acercándose al inquietante calor que irradiaba bajo sus bragas de algodón. Deslizó la prenda solitaria por sus piernas sin más contemplaciones.

Haruhi tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él le besó en las caderas, tan cerca del latido doloroso de su entrepierna. Además, no había ni sombra de duda sobre lo deliberado de sus movimientos. Podía sentir la sonrisa maliciosa de él contra su piel.

-Kyouya... -musitó. Él ascendió por su cuerpo, sin perder la sonrisa, besando y mordisqueando. Su seguridad se tambaleó un poco al sentir la mano de Haruhi en su miembro. Ahogó una exclamación cuando ella le acarició, tanteando despacio.

-No... No me parece una buena idea, Haruhi -dijo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, sin dejar su exploración táctil.

-Porque tal y como están las cosas, podría acabar con todo en apenas cinco segundos, dejándote como mínimo insatisfecha.

-Pues entonces hazlo ya -dijo ella, con la voz algo ronca.

-Espera -dijo él. Intentó localizar sus pantalones en medio del desorden de la habitación. Haruhi vio como urgaba en los bolsillos, y luego en su cartera. Empezó a asustarse cuando vio que él se quedaba quieto, con la espalda tensa.

Kyouya se pasó una mano por el rostro y la dejó apoyada en su frente.

_"-¿Cómo cojones se puede ser tan estúpido?"_ -se dijo.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Haruhi.

-No tengo.

-¿El qué?

-Maldita sea, se me ha olvidado.

-No me digas que...

-Sí.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Haruhi miró al techo, completamente anonadada.

-Joder, Kyouya.

00000

Tras una búsqueda infructuosa por todos los recovecos de la casa, decidieron rendirse. Kyouya se vistió con rabia, casi golpeándose con la ropa arrugada. Haruhi se había limitado a sentarse, rumiando una mezcla pastosa de decepción y enfado. Pensaba continuar callada, pero en esos momentos la frustración sexual la hizo exasperarse cuando él echó a andar por el pasillo, sin decir una palabra.

-Oye, no tienes por qué largarte de esa manera.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Una disculpa no estaría de más.

-¿Que yo debería disculparme? En todo caso, la culpa es tuya. Si íbamos a venir a tu casa, deberías haber sido la primera en pensar en el tema. Después de todo, TÚ eres las que se puede quedar embarazada, así que la protección debería correr de tu cuenta.

-Eso es injusto hasta para tratarse de ti, y lo sabes.

-No tendría que ser injusto si tú no me echaras toda la culpa.

-Deja ya de ponerte a la defensiva, te comportas como Kuze-senpai.

Sabía que estaba tocando el borde del infierno al decir eso.

-No soy el único que ha cometido un error.

-Ya lo sé, pero equivocarse es humano, así que deja de actuar como si se acabase el mundo.

-Yo no me equivoco.

La voz de él había traspasado los límites de la amenaza.

-No seas estúpido -dijo ella.

-Puede que tú, desde tu pequeño mundo de clase media baja, estés más acostumbrada a cometer errores, pero eso es algo que yo no me puedo permitir. Aunque no espero que lo comprendas.

Hubo algo en los ojos de Haruhi que casi superó al frío tono de Kyouya.

-Largo.

Él sólo respondió con el batir ultrajado de la puerta.

00000

Tachibana entró en la estancia principal del dormitorio de Kyouya a las siete. Sabía que le quedaba otra media hora hasta que el señorito se levantara, así que sacó con disimulo una pequeña consola para jugar al sudoku. Vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Kyouya golpeó con fuerza la pared.

-¿B...bocchama? -preguntó - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Silencio -dijo el otro, con la voz rasposa.

Durante el trayecto en coche hasta el instituto, Tachibana tuvo la horrible sensación de que hasta los pájaros habían dejado de piar para no molestar al señorito Kyouya. Ni siquiera escuchaba el rumor del viento entre las ramas de los árboles. Tragó nerviosamente. Si no hubiera tenido los nervios de acero requeridos para formar parte de la guardia personal de los Ootori, se habría aterrorizado por el sonido de su saliva pasando por su garganta.

Kyouya se apeó del coche al llegar al instituto. Tachibana respiró profundamente cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

-Si me hubieran dicho que tendría que cuidar de un adolescente como el señorito Kyouya... tal vez no habría dejado la floristería.

00000

Haruhi respiró hondo el vapor especiado del té indio que había pedido Hikaru. Las notas de clavo y cardamomo le cosquillearon en la nariz. La hierbabuena del té de Kaoru abrió sus pulmones.

Ninguno de los dos brebajes contribuyó a tranquilizarla. Llevó la bandeja hasta la mesa donde los Hitachiin entretenían a unas clientas.

-Ah, gracias, Haruhi -dijo Hikaru, tomando la bandeja. Ella asintió, distraída, y deambuló por la sala, buscando más cosas que hacer.

Ese día no la habían solicitado muchas clientas. En parte, por el evento que estaban organizando las chicas del club de teatro. Pero Haruhi sospechaba que parte de la culpa la tenía su estado anímico.

_"-Las clientas deben haberse dado cuenta de que no estoy de humor hoy"_ -pensó. No sabía si agradecérselo o lamentarse de ello. La poca actividad hacía que recordase cada palabra de la pelea con Kyouya.

_"-Y el muy bastardo no parece para nada afectado..."_ -se dijo, apretando los dientes.

Kyouya, para sorpresa de todos, había aparcado el ordenador para irse a entretener a un par de chicas. En esos momentos les estaba mostrando un catálogo de productos varios que podían adquirir "para poder llevar consigo una parte del club de host".

_"-Estafador. Mentiroso. Calculador"_ -enumeró mentalmente Haruhi, clavando sus ojos en la espalda de él.

Kyouya siguió charlando, sirviendo más té a sus clientas.

_"-Usurero. Despiadado. Seguro que tienes vocación de yakuza"_ -siguió Haruhi.

Kyouya sintió una molestia en la nuca. Como un cosquilleo. Se rascó disimuladamente, pero eso no calmó su inquietud.

_"-Vas de tío maduro y tranquilo, pero luego no sabes tener una discusión. No sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como tú"_

El heredero de los Ootori giró finalmente la cabeza. Parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Haruhi rodeada de un halo oscuro que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Sus ojos castaños parecían de mármol, y no se despegaban de los suyos.

-Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin té, señoritas -dijo, volviéndose hacia sus clientas - Haruhi-kun.

Ella se giró y fingió que no le oía. Kyouya respiró hondo, tratando de ocultar su indignación. Nadie. NADIE hacía oídos sordos a las palabras de Ootori Kyouya.

-Discúlpenme -dijo, antes de levantarse. Haruhi no levantó la mirada hasta que no estuvo a su lado.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí, senpai? -preguntó. Kyouya sonrió con toda la calidez que pudo reunir.

-¿Podrías preparar una tetera de té oolong? Mis clientas tienen sed.

-Oh -Haruhi las miró y sonrió con fingida timidez - Pero, ¿sabes, senpai? No sé si seré capaz de hacer algo así... ¿También es MI responsabilidad?

La sonrisa de Kyouya decayó un poco, pero consiguió restablecerla.

-Quizá sea demasiado para ti -dijo - Me encargaré yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré yo -la voz de Haruhi se había endurecido - Sé que no te gusta tener que encargarte de detalles tan nimios.

Kyouya regresó a su mesa sin el té y sin sentirse más contento. Habló con entusiasmo a sus clientas sobre banalidades varias, hasta que la presencia de Haruhi les interrumpió.

-Buenas tardes -saludó. Las clientas correspondieron, cordialmente.

Haruhi colocó el servicio en el centro de la mesa y empezó a llevarse las tazas sucias y los platos vacíos. Kyouya siguió sus movimientos sin pestañear. Ella alternaba las miradas tímidas y sonrientes para las clientas con las caras sombrías dirigidas a él. Estaba tan concentrado mirándola, que el peso en los dedos de su pie izquierdo le pilló completamente por sorpresa, y no pudo ocultar un gesto dolorido.

-Perdón, senpai, no me había dado cuenta de que tu pie estaba allí.

-No pasa nada, Haruhi-kun. Errar es humano.

-Para quien lo sea, sí.

Tras esas palabras, se esfumó. Las clientas la miraron irse, preocupadas.

-¿Está bien Haruhi-kun?

-Sí, parece algo sombrío esta tarde.

Kyouya iba a darles una respuesta tranquilizadora, pero Tamaki apareció súbitamente para encargarse de todo.

-Queridas mías, Haruhi está bien. Es propio de la clase trabajadora tener días más melancólicos que otros, debido a las preocupaciones de la vida plebeya. El día que no tienen que pagar la hipoteca, aparecen los yakuza, pidiéndoles que devuelvan el préstamo de treinta mil yenes que pidieron hace un mes...

-Senpai -dijo Haruhi - Te agradecería que no te pusieras imaginativo con tus historias sobre "la vida plebeya", no me dejan en muy buen lugar ante las clientas.

-¡Pero... pero...! ¡Tu padre sólo se preocupa por tí!

-Ya, ya, gracias -dijo ella, agarrándole del brazo y llevándoselo de allí. Kyouya los observó de lejos, con una atractiva pero falsa sonrisa en la cara.

-En fin, señoritas –dijo, dirigiéndose a sus clientas, pero sin despegar la vista de Tamaki y Haruhi - ¿Cuántos productos del catálogo decían que iban a llevarse?

00000

El tiempo pasaba despacio para Fuijoka Haruhi. Revolvía con desgana los apuntes del día, pero no los llegaba a leer. El enfado todavía aleteaba en su estómago, combinado con la premonición fatalista de que no había manera de resolver esa pelea.

"_-Igual tenía que haber cerrado la bocaza. Con lo de hoy no he hecho más que añadir gasolina al fuego..."_

Suspiró, poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a preparar la cena, aunque fuera un poco pronto. La interrumpió el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Haaaa-ru-hi-chan! –canturreó parte del club de Host. Tamaki no estaba con ellos, y Kyouya guardaba un silencio mortuorio.

-¿Qué...qué hacéis aquí?

-Con permisooo – dijo Hani, quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar – ¡Esta vez todos hemos traído zapatillas, Haru!

-¡Permisoo! –dijeron los gemelos, entrando y arrastrándola a ella también, cada uno de un brazo. Mori cerró la puerta y se aseguró de que las cortinas y persianas también lo estuvieran.

Kyouya marcó un número en su móvil a toda velocidad.

-¿Tachibana? Haz que tus hombres cubran el perímetro de la zona. Si ves aproximarse al sujeto "T", comunícamelo inmediatamente para que podamos llevar a cabo una operación abortiva.

"_-¿Qué está pasando?"_ –se dijo Haruhi. Los gemelos estaban desplegando una pizarra, Hani había sacado cuatro cajas de pasteles (tres para él y una para el resto), y Kyouya había abierto su cuaderno.

-Bien, chicos, mañana es el día 1 de abril. Sabéis lo que significa eso, ¿no?

-¡Que es la fiesta de cumpleaños del jefe! –dijeron los gemelos, alzando la mano.

-Visto el entusiasmo de Tamaki por los entretenimientos de la plebe, creo que deberíamos organizar alguna salida cultural del populacho. Pero para decidirlo, tendremos que esperar a los dos últimos invitados.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Haruhi se levantó en medio de los murmullos de todos.

-¿Y si es Tama? –preguntó Hani agarrándose a Mori, quien puso también cara de preocupación empática.

-Tachibana me hubiera avisado –dijo Kyouya, sin rastro de duda – Deben ser nuestros invitados.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para invitar a alguien a una casa que no es la tuya? –masculló Haruhi, abriendo la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora de que abrieras, nena! –dijo una voz femenina y autoritaria.

-¿Me-Mei? ¿¡Y Casanova!?

-Ho...hola, Fujioka –balbució éste – C-con permiso.

-¡Vaya viajecito! –protestó Mei - ¿A quién de vosotros se le ocurrió mandar al hortera ese a buscarme al colegio? Ni siquiera el uniforme del Ouran disimulaba su mal gusto.

Haruhi dirigió una mirada compasiva a Kasanoda. Sin embargo, él no parecía haberse enterado de nada. Lo cierto es que estaba demasiado nervioso por haber entrado en casa de Haruhi.

-Bienvenida, Mei –dijo Kyouya – Necesitamos tu ayuda para decidir qué hacemos mañana.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó, sentándose con un suspiro en el tatami.

-¡Juerga plebeya, juerga plebeya! –vociferaron los gemelos.

-Haru, ¿no tienes un poco de té?

-Ah, es verdad –dijo ella, frotándose la frente, súbitamente agotada – Prepararé un poco para todos.

-Saca ese té negro inglés que le regalaron a tu padre en Navidad, no seas rata –dijo Mei.

Haruhi se refugió en la cocina, iracunda. Se entretuvo más de lo normal haciendo el té para retrasar su regreso al salón. Cuando por fin se armó de valor, se encontró el cuarto lleno de panfletos de salas de pachinko y karaoke.

-Creo que lo más acertado es el karaoke –dijo Kyouya, pensativo – Le gustó mucho la vez que fuimos con Mei.

-Hay uno buenísimo en Roppongi, tienen todos los éxitos actuales, pero también un montón de canciones cutres de las que le gustan a él –dijo Mei, tomando un bocado delicado de tarta de chocolate – Y a partir de las cinco, hay Happy Hour.

Todos los hombres de la sala se quedaron callados, mirándola. Mei alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-No me digáis que no sabéis lo que es la Happy Hour...

-Nosotros somos niños bien, no sabemos de esas cosas –dijeron los gemelos, llevándose los puños cerrados a la cara, y cimbreándose como colegialas.

-Parad ya, no sois monos –les regañó Haruhi.

-Debe tratarse de algún tipo de descuento que sólo dura un tiempo limitado –comentó Kyouya.

-Que bien, ¿verdad Takashi?

Mori asintió, un poco ruborizado.

-Bueno –dijo Haruhi, poniéndose en pie – pues si ya lo habéis decidido, podéis marcharos. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Pero todavía quedan muchas cosas que decidir –dijo Hikaru.

-Sobre todo en lo que respecta a nuestro juguete favorito... –dijo su hermano. Ambos se aproximaron a ella, rodeándola con sus gráciles brazos.

-A lo mejor deberíamos ponerte un bikini mono y sacarte de la tarta de cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Kaoru?

-Acabaría toda pegajosa –dijo ella. Los gemelos sonrieron como gatos, acercándose más.

-A nosotros nos gustas limpia o sucia –dijo Kaoru.

-Pero, si quieres, nos encargamos nosotros de lavarte después –añadió Hikaru.

-Todo por nuestra mascota –dijeron a dúo. Haruhi se desasió de su abrazo, y huyó de nuevo a la cocina. Parpadeó sorprendida al encontrar allí a Kyouya, cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba un poco de agua, pero ya veo que no tienes embotellada. Pediré a Tachibana que traiga unas botellas de Evian.

-Vaya, lo siento –respondió ella, molesta – Parece ser que no te gustan demasiado las cosas de la plebe, ¿no, senpai?

Él la miró, con una sonrisa enigmática bailando en su rostro.

00000

Para cuando consiguió echarlos, eran casi las doce de la noche. Haruhi se dejó caer, como una hoja de papel, sobre el tatami. Le dolía la cabeza, y tenía tanto hambre que creía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Avanzó a gatas hasta la cocina, decidida a abrir la nevera y comerse lo primero que encontrara.

La luz del interior del electrodoméstico le pareció celestial cuando vio lo que había, en los estantes de plástico.

-Sushi –susurró, temerosa de hablar más alto. Alcanzó la caja con manos temblorosas, y cuando se llevó el primer _nigiri_ a la boca, algo grande, lujurioso e insaciable se despertó dentro de ella.

Era ootoro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qué bien, ¿eh, Haruhi? Ojalá tuviera yo a alguien que me dejara cajas de sushi en la nevera... Espero que os guste, ¡review!


	6. Sur le point de

**Sur le point de****…**

Y, al final, lo hicieron.

Habían decidido olvidarse de las estratagemas, y lanzarse a ello directamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, jefe –dijo Haruhi, sonriendo a Tamaki.

-¡¡...!! –dijo Tamaki.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! –gritaron los gemelos, encaramándose a él - ¡Felicidades!

-¡Feliz cumple, Tama! –Hani había decidido dejar a un lado los pasteles hasta que comenzara la fiesta propiamente dicha, pero no pudo evitar deslizar un toffee en el bolsillo del uniforme de Tamaki.

Mori se decantó por la polivalente palmadita en la cabeza. Tamaki estaba alcanzando unos niveles de emoción peligrosos. Kyouya entró en escena, seguido de las diversas admiradoras del Rey, quienes llevaban varios ramos de flores.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papá –dijo Kyouya, sonriendo a su pesar.

00000

-Quizá deberíamos haber administrado las felicitaciones –dijo Haruhi, frunciendo el ceño.

Tamaki se había pasado el día inmerso en una ensoñación continua. Hasta las clientas habían decidido dejarle solo.

-Bueno, un día es un día –dijo Kyoya, sin dejar de teclear – Ya me compensará mañana por pasarse el día haciendo el vago.

-Podíamos habernos ido directamente al karaoke después de las clases, no pasa nada por cerrar un día el club.

-Dejémoslo así. Así le damos un poco de emoción a la tarde.

Consiguieron despertar a Tamaki lo suficiente como para que cortara su tarta de cumpleaños y repartiera pedazos entre las clientas. El Rey pareció recobrar su encanto natural, y repartió pastel y elogios a partes iguales entre las chicas. Cuando el último grupo salió por la puerta, decidieron ponerse en marcha.

Kyouya llamó a Mei por el móvil, mientras Haruhi iba al club de jardinería, a llamar a Kasanoda. Los gemelos se dedicaron a arrastrar a Tamaki hasta la limusina, mientras Hani y Mori les seguían alegremente.

El coche estaba un poco abarrotado cuando por fin subieron todos.

-¿Dónde vamos, mamá? –preguntó Tamaki.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo Kyouya – Deja de mirar por la ventana, las estás llenando de vaho.

-Cálmate, jefe –dijo Hikaru, simulando hastío.

-Si no lo haces, tendremos que darte un tratamiento de cuerda –añadió Kaoru, sonriendo con malignidad.

-Tama, ¿jugamos al veo-veo? –preguntó Hani, intentando ayudar.

-¡Ooh...! –Tamaki asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Haruhi se evadió del juego como pudo. De repente se dio cuenta de que se había sentado por inercia junto a Kyouya, y que estaban realmente cerca. La disolución de su enfado había traído consigo nuevos e incontrolables apetitos, y en ese momento estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para no lanzar una dentellada a su cuello.

Kyouya, por su parte, no estaba cómodo del todo. Cada vez que llegaban a una curva, sentía el peso leve de Haruhi contra su hombro y su muslo. En una maniobra especialmente enérgica, la mano de ella acabó rozando su entrepierna. Él se encogió un poco, y ella alzó los ojos, preocupada, fijándolos en los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que las pupilas gris acerado de Kyouya habían pasado a ser de un tono más intenso, casi marengo. Quería apartar la mirada, disimular, hacer lo posible por que los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Pero lo único que impidió que todos descubrieran su secreto fue el violento frenazo que dio la limusina, y que logró que se soltaran.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado –dijo Kyouya. Salieron del coche, estirándose, como si el viaje hasta Roppongi hubiera durado años. Tamaki miró los letreros de neón con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes.

-¡Es un karaoke! –exclamó, encantado - ¡Y además uno de la plebe!

-Exacto –dijeron los gemelos al unísono – Sabemos que te gustan mucho estas cutreces.

-Pero si vosotros también estáis encantados... –murmuró Haruhi.

Mei estaba esperando en la puerta, visiblemente enfadada.

-Llevo media hora esperando –ladró – Mucha pasta, pero luego hay que llevaros de la oreja. ¿¡Y qué hace éste aquí!? –preguntó, señalando a Kasanoda.

-Bossanova-kun ha contribuido a la causa como el que más –dijo Kaoru.

-Además, siempre es divertido verle hacer el ridi delante de Haruhi –añadió Hikaru, riéndose entre dientes.

Subieron las escaleras que conducían a su sala privada. El decorado parecía estar compuesto de toneladas de purpurina y pintura rosa y verde en las paredes. También había muchos dibujitos de Pocchi, el perrito con sobrepeso que cumplía su labor como mascota del karaoke.

-Bien, Tamaki, haz los honores.

00000

Al final no estaba resultando tan aburrido como había creído. Kyouya estaba incomprensiblemente entretenido. Además se sentía más propenso a sonreír. Tomó otro sorbo de su té oolong, intentando contener una risita tonta.

Haruhi observó a los componentes del grupo, analizándolos. Tamaki se entregaba con todo su ser al micrófono. Mei intentaba convencer a Kasanoda de que le hiciera los coros en el siguiente tema que quería cantar. Kasanoda lanzaba miradas de súplica a Haruhi. Hani y Mori miraban los libretos, eligiendo la siguiente canción. Los gemelos miraban a Kyouya con unas sonrisas francamente diabólicas. Y Kyouya...

Kyouya se había atado la corbata a la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios...? –susurró Haruhi, horrorizada. Kyouya se puso en pie y se abrió paso hasta Tamaki. Si mediar palabra, le quitó el micrófono. Echó una mirada a Mei que no admitía réplica, y ordenó:

-La número 342. Ahora.

Mei asintió y buscó en el menú del reproductor. Comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía de violín. Una guitarra acústica fue rasgada con dulzura.

-Puedes saltarte el preludio –dijo Kyouya – Hazlo avanzar un minuto y medio.

Había cerrado los ojos, para concentrarse más. La canción volvió a sonar, y la música de violín dio paso a un ritmo frenético de guitarra eléctrica.

-¿Qué canción es? –preguntó Tamaki, intrigado.

-_Kurenai_, de los XJapan. Eran un grupo de Visual Kei muy de moda en los primeros noventa – dijo Mei, solícita - No sabía que a Kyouya le fueran estas cosas.

-Creo que nadie se lo hubiera podido imaginar, ni en un millón de años – dijo Hikaru. Haruhi se acercó a ellos.

-Sé que esto es cosa vuestra. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Sólo le hemos animado un poco. Eso de la _happy hour_ es realmente útil... –dijo Kaoru. Haruhi olisqueó, detectando el olor a alcohol que despedían esos dos.

-¿Le habéis emborrachado? –exclamó. Su indignación quedaba subrayada por la canción apasionada de Kyouya.

-Ara, ara, tampoco es para tanto –dijo Hikaru. Alzó la mano hasta rozar su mejilla - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bonita que eres?

-¿Eeeh? Hikaru, vas a hacer que me ponga celoso... –musitó. Estaban empezando a quedarse dormidos, como dos niños que comen demasiadas ciruelas maceradas.

-Par de idiotas... –murmuró ella. Se giró justo cuando la canción terminaba. El resto del grupo aplaudía a Kyouya.

-¡Magnífico, Kyouya! –exclamó Tamaki, poniéndose en pie - ¿Nos deleitarás con otro tema?

-No –dijo Kyouya. Estaba empapado en sudor, y se había desabotonado la camisa – Ha sido mi actuación única de la noche. Si queréis otra, tendréis que abonar una cuantiosa suma.

"_-Puede que esté borracho, pero cuando se trata de hablar de dinero no titubea..."_ –pensó Haruhi. Se acercó con cuidado, palmeando el hombro de Tamaki.

-Senpai, me parece que Hikaru y Kaoru han gastado una broma pesada a Kyouya –le contó lo sucedido – Ahora están durmiendo la mona.

-Vaya... – dijo Tamaki – Bueno, creo que mi fiesta ha llegado lo suficientemente lejos – miró a Kyouya, que charlaba animadamente con Mei y Kasanoda – Mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba, en realidad.

00000

Los gemelos fueron depositados en la puerta de su casa por un solícito Mori. Fue el único que les dirigió una mirada de preocupación. El resto del grupo estaba muy ocupado lidiando con el monstruo ebrio que habían creado.

-¡Kyouya! –exclamó Tamaki, ruborizado, cuando las manos de su amigo comenzaron a corretear bajo su camisa - ¡Deja de portarte como un pervertido!

-Cállate, eres tú el que siempre da por sentado que no podemos resistirnos a tu perfecta belleza –murmuró Kyouya, con la voz pastosa.

-Kyo necesita dormir un poco –dijo Hani, preocupado. Mori se sentó con ellos en el coche, tras dejar a los gemelos. Cerró la puerta, permitiendo al chofer arrancar.

-Lo que necesita es que le aten –dijo Tamaki, intentando no ruborizarse, reírse, gritar o gemir. Kyouya había resultado ser peligrosamente aplicado en lo que a artes amatorias se refería.

Fueron dejando a cada uno en su casa. Por cuestiones de trayecto, Haruhi y Kyouya se quedaron solos en el coche, tras dejar a Tamaki y a Mei. Y, tal y como Haruhi esperaba, Kyouya se lanzó a su cuello en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha.

00000

Avanzaron dando tumbos por el pasillo de Haruhi, acechados por una sensación de dejà vu. Pese al alcohol, Kyouya no había perdido destreza, y sus besos seguían dejando a Haruhi sin aliento y hecha un manojo de temblores.

-Espera –balbuceó, pero él no le dio tregua. Intentando no perder la consciencia, Haruhi tanteó en la pared, en busca del interruptor. La luz les sorprendió con la ropa descolocada, despeinados y empapados en sudor.

Kyouya la miró durante unos instantes, respirando agitadamente. Empezó a quitarse la ropa a manotazos. Haruhi le imitó con algo más de calma, lo cual irritó tanto al otro que acabó desnudándola con sus propias manos.

-Joder, Haruhi, mantente a la altura de las circunstancias –musitó, mientras peleaba con su sujetador.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella, con la voz temblorosa por las sacudidas que provocaban sus forcejeos.

-Que podías poner más de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que voy tan caliente que me estoy evaporando –sonrió, triunfal, cuando consiguió deshacerse del último trozo de tela que separaba a Haruhi de la desnudez total.

Haruhi sabía que iba a responderle algo brillante. Pero el placer que sintió cuando la besó en el pecho le costó la pérdida parcial de memoria, y una carencia total de vocabulario.

Cerró los dedos en torno a los mechones húmedos de cabello de él, empujándolo contra su cuerpo. Kyouya descendió y ascendió, besándola y mordiéndola. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara, y tenía un brillo febril en los ojos.

Y, de repente, se detuvo. Miró a Haruhi, su lengua todavía apoyada en el vientre de ella.

-¿Qué? –jadeó ella. Kyouya suspiró, frunció el ceño con resignación y apoyó la barbilla en su cadera.

-Me parece que no va a poder ser. Lo siento mucho.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Sencillamente, porque no se me levanta.

Incredulidad, sorpresa y orgullo herido pelearon por el primer puesto en el ranking de emociones inmediatas de Haruhi. Al final ganó incredulidad.

-Venga ya.

-Es cierto, debe ser por el alcohol. Lo siento – Haruhi gimió, tapándose los ojos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Tú que crees? A ti te da lo mismo, has echado el freno y punto, pero yo me he quedado con las ganas.

Kyouya miró al frente, pensativo. Tres segundos después, Haruhi sintió que le separaban las piernas con decisión.

-Tienes razón –dijo Kyouya, sonriendo malévolamente – Te he dejado en un estado de insatisfacción total. Pues, por el orgullo de los Ootori, voy a poner remedio a esto.

Haruhi iba a preguntar qué demonios iba a hacer, pero decidió cerrar la boca y relajarse cuando él se acercó a su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos y se arqueó contra él, mientras lamía sus recovecos al rojo blanco. Agarró las sábanas, temblando, apretando los labios.

Él sujetaba sus piernas abiertas, acariciando el interior de seda de sus muslos de vez en cuando, sin detener el húmedo estímulo con que la estaba torturando. Recordando un párrafo particularmente interesante de una de las novelas rosas de Mei, decidió poner en práctica lo que había leído. Se separó de la femineidad palpitante, llevando una mano a la entrada de ella, introduciendo uno de sus largos dedos, con máximo cuidado.

Haruhi abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras una ola inmensa trepaba por sus muslos y rompía en su pecho. Gritó, o creyó gritar. Sus entrañas se retorcían, su vientre se convulsionaba. Tenía el estómago tan encogido de placer que creía no poder soportarlo. Comenzó a murmurar un galimatías medio suplicante medio apremiante.

-Kyouya… porfavorporfavorporfavor… más rápido… más… Kami-sama… Kyouya…

Él, accediendo a sus súplicas, aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, trazando circunferencias sinuosas, lamiéndola de nuevo, hasta que Haruhi empezó a gemir más alto, prolongando sus sollozos, hiperventilando.

Estallando, finalmente, ardiendo en las llamas del éxtasis, renaciendo de las cenizas del sopor post-orgásmico.

00000

El agua helada de la ducha la hizo sentir como si se estuviera quitando una piel vieja, rompiendo sus maltrechas formas para emerger con un exoesqueleto nuevo y brillante.

Kyouya todavía dormía en el salón. Haruhi le había puesto, no sin esfuerzos, unos pantalones de pijama de su padre. No era prudente dejarle desnudo para que se lo encontrara Ranka al venir del trabajo. Haruhi ni siquiera estaba segura de que el vestirle fuera a evitar una bronca paterna. Y, definitivamente, no iba a librarse de un montón de miraditas suspicaces.

Se puso a preparar el desayuno, mirando el reloj de vez en cuando. Tal y como esperaba, a las 7:40 am Ranka hizo su aparición.

-¡Haruhiii! ¡Papá ya está en casa, cielo! –dejó los tacones en el recibidor. Parecía cansado, pero su sonrisa no decaía.

-Antes de nada, tengo que decirte que… -empezó Haruhi, pero su padre no estaba escuchando.

-Humm… -musitó, comiendo un poco de tortilla – El tamagoyaki está buenísimo. ¿Me podrías llevar un poco al salón? Y algo de té y sopa de miso también. Ah, y quizá…

Haruhi cerró los ojos, esperando la bronca inminente.

-¿Qué está haciendo Kyouya-kun aquí?

Definitivamente, había suspicacia en su voz, pero también una desconcertante calma. Sería porque era Kyouya, y no Tamaki, quien estaba durmiendo en el salón.

-Verás, anoche…

-Puedo explicárselo yo, Ranka-san – dijo Kyouya, con la voz ronca.

Parecía dolerle la cabeza. Haruhi dejó a su alcance un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Kyouya bebió un buen trago antes de tomarse las pastillas. Ranka esperó pacientemente.

-¿Y bien? –dijo.

-Anoche tuvimos una pequeña fiesta, y debido a un complot que estaba destinado a ser una simple broma, acabé bastante ebrio. No me sentía en condiciones de enfrentarme a mi padre en ese estado. Espero que sepa disculparme por obligar a Haruhi a hospedarme en un momento tan… embarazoso.

"_-Y el Oscar es para…"_ –se dijo Haruhi.

-¡Pero Kyouya-kun! –exclamó Ranka, emocionada hasta la catarsis - ¡Por supuesto que puedes acudir a nosotros en estos casos! ¿Verdad, Haruhi?

-Claro, senpai –dijo ella.

-Gracias, Haruhi –dijo él, sonriendo de un modo arrebatador – Intentaré agradecértelo como es debido.

-¿Qué tal si me perdonas un cuarto de mi deuda?

-Ya buscaremos una forma que nos vaya bien _a los dos_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya me imagino en qué compensación estás pensando, Kyou-chan. Pervertidillo… En fin, estos dos siguen sin mojar. ¿Cuándo conseguirán superar la disfunción eréctil de Kyouya? (es broma, de disfunción eréctil nada, menuda estamina que tiene el niño). Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente. Review!!


	7. C'est fini

**C'est fini**

El viento rizaba la superficie del lago artificial. Su arena brillaba como si escondiera diamantes en su interior, y las aves autóctonas piaban, enriqueciendo la atmósfera.

Haruhi miró el complejo turístico, haciendo visera con su mano. Las instalaciones eran, aparentemente, las mismas que las de un _ryokan_ de montaña normal y corriente. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Para empezar, ninguna posada les habría reservado todo el recinto a ellos solos. Y, por supuesto, bajo la apariencia plebeya había una cantidad ingente de materiales de altísima calidad y otras cosas que a Haruhi se le hacían totalmente innecesarias.

-¡Mira, Haruhi! –dijo Tamaki, con los ojos brillantes - ¡Hay un lago enorme! Si quieres, te llevaré a pescar.

-Es un lago artificial, Tamaki, y todavía no hemos introducido ninguna especie de pez ni nada parecido –aclaró Kyouya.

-¡Pero…pero…! ¡Entonces no es más que una piscina en mitad del campo!

-Si tienes algún problema, en un momento llamo a tu chófer y te largas.

-Hay unos baños termales muy grandes en el patio interior –dijo Hikaru.

-Y son mixtos, Haruhi. ¿Te animas a darte luego un bañito con tus "hermanitos"? –dijo Kaoru, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo con malicia.

-Eso, Haruhi –dijo Hikaru, acercándose y agarrándola también – Si quieres podemos frotarte la espalda.

Tuvieron que poner fin al diálogo perverso cuando Tamaki empezó a perseguirles, tratando de golpearles con un balde lleno de cosas para el baño. Falló el tiro y además pisó su pastilla de jabón que había caído al suelo. El resbalón le llevó hasta la pared de roble de la casa, con la que se chocó ruidosamente.

-¡Tama! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hani, agachándose junto a él. Como Tamaki no respondía, empezó a pegarle tiritas con dibujos de animalitos hasta que Mori decidió que ya era suficiente.

00000

Haruhi disfrutaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo del placer de tomar el sol en bikini. Los débiles rayos de comienzos de primavera templaban su piel, mientras que el frío aire de la montaña la refrescaba. Los chicos estaban bañándose en el lago, haciendo bastante ruido y salpicando sin parar. Haruhi se sentía agotada sólo de mirarles.

Kyouya había aprovechado para nadar, amenazando antes a quien osara molestarle con algún "jueguecito plebeyo". No entró en detalles con respecto a la amenaza, pero todo el club sabía que Kyouya era un chico de recursos, y que no le costaría nada coger lo que tuviera a mano para exterminarles a todos.

Tamaki se tomó un descanso, aprovechando que los gemelos se habían puesto a jugar a las batallas a caballo con Mori y Hani. Salió y se tumbó en la toalla junto a Haruhi.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? –preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí –respondió él, encantado – Pero podías haberte bañado tú también.

-El agua está demasiado fría para mí. Además, ya estáis entretenidos, no tengo por qué hacer de niñera.

Tamaki no supo qué responder, así que se limitó a tumbarse, dejando que el sol le secara. Haruhi le miró de reojo, esperando verle acurrucado por su falta de entusiasmo.

Se encontró, en cambio, con una imagen bastante artística: Tamaki brillaba como un ídolo pagano, en una explosión de vapor de oro y diamantes de agua. El sol había besado su piel hasta volverla de un débil tono acaramelado, excluyendo las quemaduras en las mejillas y la nariz. Sobre sus hombros y frente habían brotado unas cuantas pecas.

De pronto, Haruhi se empezó a hacer preguntas cuya temática nunca había asociado con Tamaki. ¿Le gustaría, como a Kyouya, que le besaran en el cuello? ¿Sabría besar ya? ¿Sabría acariciar a una mujer?

-Haruhi –la voz de Kyouya la sorprendió más que las gotas que le cayeron en el regazo cuando él se acercó – deberías tener cuidado con el sol, parece que te has quemado las mejillas.

Ella le miró entornando los ojos por el sol y por el significado implícito de sus palabras.

-No se te pasa una –dijo Haruhi, cogiendo el libro que había traído, huyendo de la mirada sagaz de Kyouya.

00000

-¿¡Que Haruhi va a dormir sola!?

Kyouya le había dado la noticia de que Haruhi tendría su propia habitación en el segundo piso mientras se vestían después de pasar todo el día en la piscina natural.

-Cálmate, has estado mucho tiempo al sol, si gritas como un energúmeno te vas a desmayar –dijo Kyouya. Se quedó en silencio, pensativo, unos instantes – Mejor dicho, no te cortes, altérate todo lo que quieras.

-¿Qué será de ella? Tenemos que montar guardias, Kyouya – añadió, con un brillo resolutivo en la mirada – Empezarás tú, y luego vendré a sustituirte.

-¿Quién vendrá a hacer la guardia después de ti? –preguntó el otro.

-Pues los gem… Vale, lo de las guardias no es tan buena idea. ¡Pues aguantaré despierto toda la noche!

-¿Qué será de tu cutis? Nuestro rey no puede saltarse su cura de sueño, ¿qué dirían las clientas?

-Mmm. Lo pensaré durante la cena.

Terminaron de vestirse y caminaron hacia el comedor, cada uno planificando la noche para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, los cuales estaban a años luz el uno del otro. Tamaki sólo estaba preocupado en lo que cualquier desalmado pudiera intentar hacerle a su niñita del alma. Kyouya, por otra parte, estaba más interesado en ingresar en las filas de los posibles desalmados.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con una escena pintoresca: los gemelos estaban escondidos en un rincón, y Hani y Mori trataban de conservar la calma y protegerlos de la figura oscura y malévola que se encontraba agazapada al otro lado de la sala.

-Es… es un monstruo –dijo Kaoru.

-No se encuentra en sus cabales… Ha sido el _ootoro_ –añadió Hikaru, temblando.

-Oye –farfulló Haruhi, sin dejar de embutir trozos de ventresca de atún en su boca llena a rebosar – Dejad de hacer teatro, que vosotros habéis accedido a darme vuestra parte.

-¡Me he perdido los primeros bocados de _ootoro_ de mi niña! –sollozó Tamaki, derrumbándose sobre el tatami.

-En realidad ya he… -empezó a decir Haruhi, pero detectó la mirada láser de Kyouya, y optó por guardar silencio.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron con ganas. Todos estaban cansados y hambrientos después de pasarse el día en el agua. Al terminar la cena, una camarera trajo helado de té verde y un surtido de infusiones.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Hani, con la boca y la barbilla manchadas de verde – Takashi y yo no nos queremos ir a la cama todavía…

-Podemos contar historias de miedo –dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru, acechando a Tamaki – Aunque eso se le da mejor a Nekozawa-_senpai_…

-Estamos todos demasiado cansados como para pensar en historias de miedo –dijo Kyouya – Quizá Haruhi nos pueda enseñar algún juego tranquilo, que no requiera mucha concentración.

-Bueno… Podemos jugar a "verdad o atrevimiento" –dijo ella. No es que le apeteciera mucho, pero algo tenía que hacer. Después de todo, había ido al resort por la cara.

-Oh, me gusta como suena eso –dijo Tamaki, inclinándose sobre ella – Dile a papi como se juega.

-Uno hace de "madre", y tiene que preguntar al resto qué prefiere, si atrevimiento o verdad. Si elije atrevimiento, la "madre" puede ponerle una prueba, del tipo que sea. Si elije verdad, tendrá que responder sinceramente. Si se niega a responder, tendrá que pagar prenda.

-¿Pagar prenda? –preguntaron todos.

-Quitarse una prenda de ropa –aclaró ella.

Hubo tres segundos de silencio, y luego todos se revolucionaron.

-¡Corre, Haruhi, pídete ser madre!-gritó Tamaki, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No, nosotros queremos ser madre! –vociferaban los gemelos, intentando estrangular a Tamaki.

-Takashi sólo tiene puesto un yukata, ¿no es un poco injusto? ¡Si tiene que pagar prenda, se quedará en taparrabos!

-¿Taparrabos? –murmuró Haruhi, palideciendo un poco.

-Callaos, niños –dijo Kyouya – Ya que soy yo quien ostenta el cargo de "mamá", seré yo quien haga las preguntas.

-Ya me imaginaba que Kyouya iba a querer mangonearnos… -masculló Hikaru.

-Bueno, por lo menos las preguntas no serán muy fuertes. Lo máximo que nos querrá preguntar es el número de cuenta y la contraseña de la caja fuerte –respondió Kaoru.

Sus carcajadas murieron cuando vieron el aura de malignidad que exhalaba Kyouya. Se sentaron en círculo a su alrededor, mirándose los unos a los otros, sin saber muy bien qué iba a pasar.

-De acuerdo, primero preguntaré a… Haruhi.

-Ugh.

-¿Atrevimiento o verdad? –la voz de Kyouya cayó como melaza sobre ella. Con un escalofrío, Haruhi se decidió a contestar.

-Atrevimiento.

-Muy bien –todos parecían un poco decepcionados por su elección. Kyouya se recolocó las gafas antes de proponer la prueba – Tienes que hacer una danza del Bon Odori. Hani, la percusión.

De inmediato, Hani-_senpai_ volcó una papelera cercana, golpeándola rítmicamente hasta conseguir el tum-tum-ti-tum típico de los bailes de Bon Odori.

-Vamos, Haruhi, que no te de vergüenza –dijo Tamaki, sacando una cámara de fotos.

-Sin fotos, Tamaki –advirtió Kyouya – No queremos que se filtre nada que demuestre que Haruhi es una chica, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero… pero… ¡iba a guardarla en mi mesilla de noche, para contemplarla todos los días en la intimidad de mi dormitorio!

-Eso no es que me tranquilice mucho… -dijo Haruhi. Intentó concentrarse en el ritmo, y comenzó a mover los brazos y a caminar en círculos por la habitación, con la cara como un tomate.

Los gemelos se partían de risa. Habían llegado al punto de no poder levantarse del suelo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Haruhi parece un robot!

-¡Es un androide, un androide! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡No les hagas caso a los idiotas de tus hermanitos, Haruhi! –dijo Tamaki, absolutamente entusiasmado, intentando disimular mientras grababa un vídeo con el móvil.

-Está bien, Haruhi, buena chica –dijo Kyouya, magnánimo – Ahora le toca el turno a nuestro querido rey.

-¡S…sí!

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-¡Atrevimiento!

-Vale, tienes que cantar "soy una tetera" mientras haces un striptease.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡No… no puedo hacer eso!

-Entonces ya puedes ir soltando prenda. Y no valen ni collares, ni pulseras, ni nada de eso.

Tamaki miró desconsolado sus pies, lamentando no haberse puesto calcetines ni zapatillas de andar por casa. Acabó echando mano a su camisa, desabotonándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo, como si en vez de la prenda, estuviera perdiendo su virtud.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El Rey del club de Host no está seguro de su físico? –le provocó Kyouya. Tamaki le dirigió una mirada furibunda y terminó de arrancarse la camisa, tirándosela a la cara. Pero Kyouya fue más rápido y la cogió antes de que hiciera contacto con sus gafas.

-Muy bien, ahora Mori-_senpai_. ¿Verdad a atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-¿Alguna vez has abusado de tu fuerza? –preguntó Kyouya, ligeramente aburrido. Preveía la respuesta, y algo le decía que no iba a ser muy entretenida.

-Sí –contestó Mori, sin vacilar. Parecía sentirse mortificado.

-Vaya. ¿Con quién te has sobrepasado, _senpai_? –preguntó Hikaru, contemplando a Mori bajo una nueva luz. Cualquiera que se rindiera a sus instintos violentos merecía la aprobación de los gemelos.

-Sólo una pregunta por persona –dijo Hani, acudiendo al rescate. Posó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Mori. – Ahora, yo, Kyo.

-Ah, sí –Kyouya todavía estaba un poco perplejo - ¿Qué escoges, _senpai_?

-¡Atrevimiento! ¡El Conejito y yo no le tenemos miedo a nada!

-Veamos… Vale, tendrás que ver como Haruhi se come un trozo de pastel de fresa, y tú no podrás comer ninguno en lo que queda de noche.

Todos aguantaron la respiración. Hani empezó a sudar. Finalmente, se quitó los pantalones y se los ofreció a Kyouya.

"_-¿Por qué habrá empezado por los pantalones?"_ –pensó Haruhi.

-Takashi, lo siento, no he podido… -dijo Hani con la voz temblorosa. Mori le miró, compasivo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Vale, ahora vosotros –dijo Kyouya, mirando a los gemelos - ¿Contestáis por separado o juntos?

-Depende de la pregunta –dijeron al unísono.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad –dijo Hikaru, y Kaoru no protestó, así que Kyouya se puso a pensar qué preguntarles. Estuvo a punto de decir algo decente y normal, pero no pudo resistirse, y menos teniendo en cuenta la trastada que le habían hecho en el cumpleaños de Tamaki.

-¿A quién distéis vuestro primer beso?

Los gemelos esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa. Abrieron la boca para contestar, y por un momento todos pensaron que iban a soltar la noticia del siglo.

-Rehusamos contestar –dijeron, quitándose un calcetín cada uno.

-¿Eeeh? –dijo Haruhi – Quien hubiera dicho que vosotros eráis tímidos.

-Pues sí –dijo Hikaru, ruborizándose – En el fondo somos unos chicos sensibles y vergonzosos.

-Ya… -dijeron los demás.

-En fin, sigamos –Kyouya miró a Haruhi de nuevo – Elige.

-Verdad.

-¿Has fantaseado alguna vez con alguno de nosotros?

-Sí –dijo ella, sin ningún problema. Total, no tenía por qué decir con quién. Miró a los demás, removiéndose un poco en su sitio al ver sus bocas abiertas.

-¿De… de verdad? –preguntó Hikaru, acercándose a ella.

-Debo tener todavía agua en los oídos, no hay duda –dijo Tamaki, con una sonrisa benévola.

-No montéis tanto escándalo por algo así –dijo ella, decididamente incómoda – Después de todo, yo también tengo quince años, estoy en plena pubertad, como vosotros.

-Bueno, ya que Haruhi ha contestado a la pregunta con total sinceridad, pasemos al siguiente concursante –dijo Kyouya, desviando la atención como pudo – Bien, Tamaki, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad, supongo –dijo, aún anonadado.

-¿En quién pensaste cuando te masturbaste por primera vez?

Silencio absoluto. No un silencio aterrado, ni un silencio incómodo. Era ese silencio interesado, durante el cual la gente está prestando todos sus sentidos al noble arte de meterse en los sórdidos asuntos de los demás.

-Kyouya, no me hagas esto…

-Si no quieres responder, no tienes más que seguir dándome ropa. Pero creo que sólo te quedan los pantalones, el cinturón y la ropa interior, ¿me equivoco? ¿No sería preferible que te guardaras esos ases para cuando las preguntas se vuelvan más y más comprometedoras?

-… -Tamaki caviló unos segundos – Está bien, responderé. Era… mi niñera, Cécile.

-Vaya, sabíamos que eras un pervertido, pero no que lo fueras desde el jardín de infancia – dijo Kaoru.

-Aléjate de él, Haruhi, a saber las ideas que puede meterte en la cabeza –añadió Hikaru, tirando del brazo de ella.

-¡No, idiotas! –gritó Tamaki, agitando los brazos como un molino, en un intento de defenderse - ¡Yo tenía 13 años, he dicho niñera, pero era más bien una institutriz!

-¿Y era guapa, Tama?

Tamaki se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo mientras recordaba a Cécile y sus perturbadoras curvas. Había fantaseado con enterrar el rostro en su melena castaña, mientras ella ponía objeciones. Más tarde se había limitado a pensar en las frases que solía repetirle, en su voz grave y sexy, hasta que éstas perdieron todo matiz de severidad.

-Era preciosa –dijo, su voz algo áspera por una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación inoportuna.

-Bueno, pasemos al siguiente. Mori-_senpai_, ¿qué prefieres?

-Verdad.

-¿Otra vez? Está bien –tomó aire antes de hacer la pregunta. Después de todo, Mori era su _senpai_, debía tener el suficiente tacto - ¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?

Mori permaneció callado un momento.

-¿Mi primer beso? –preguntó. Kyouya negó lentamente con la cabeza, y supo que Mori había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Hikaru, perdiendo la paciencia.

_-Yatsuha-__sensei__ -dijo. Un silencio espeso siguió a sus palabras - Mi profesora de __ikebana__. _

_Eso era alcanzar un nivel superior. _

_-Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho, Mori-__senpai__ -dijo Kyouya, con una media sonrisa. _

_-Es verdad, Mori -añadió Kaoru - ¿Se aprovechó de ti cuando no eras más que un joven __kendoka__?_

_Los ojos de tinta de Mori miraron al suelo, pero en realidad estaba viendo más allá del tatami, regresando a su único momento de debilidad. Recordó las flores de ibis, su púrpura oscuro hiriendo la blancura de las manos de ella. La enagua roja bajo su kimono negro, el aroma a sándalo en sus mangas, la insolencia escarlata de su boca. Su pelo... Se había desparramado como una cortina al ceder el cordón de seda bajo los dedos temblorosos de él. Su olor dulce a flores y mujer era más intenso en los cabellos finos de su nuca. _

_La mariposa de su __obi__ había aleteado un segundo antes de deshacerse, víctima también de las manos encallecidas. El calor húmedo del invernadero hacía correr arroyos de agua y sudor entre sus pechos, desembocando en la hondonada de su vientre blanco. ¿Se había aprovechado de él? _

_-No -contestó, simplemente. A pesar de su brevedad, la respuesta fue lo bastante contundente._

_-¡Mori-__senpai__! No sabíamos que eras así de impulsivo -dijo Hikaru, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Un rubor casi inexistente se posó en las mejillas de Mori. _

_-Era joven -dijo, en su defensa._

_Todos se giraron hacia Hani. La situación había sobrepasado ya el juego de "verdad o atrevimiento", quedando sólo las preguntas en crudo, pero nadie dijo nada en contra._

_-¿Alguna anécdota que contar, __senpai__? –preguntó Kaoru._

_-Sí, ¿ha tenido nuestro __loli__-__shota__ alguna experiencia más madura? –secundó su hermano._

_Hani abrió la boca para contestar, abrazando con fuerza a su conejito. Mori le observó, preocupado. _

_-Fue una de las amiguitas de mamá. –dijo con voz suave. Parecía un poco triste - Decidió que ya era lo bastante mayor._

_Haruhi le miró con algo de lástima. Quizá eso explicaba el papel asexual que había tomado Hani en el club de Host. _

_Incluso los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que la conversación podía volverse trágica si seguían interrogando a Hani. _

_-De acuerdo, no queremos desenterrar sucesos funestos, será mejor que pasemos a otra persona –dijo Kyouya._

_Mori parpadeó, perplejo. Aunque era cierto que Hani había sido medio obligado al principio, no había dicho que fue la dama en cuestión la que acabó rogando al final de la tarde. Claro que esa información no era buena para la imagen de niño dulce y bondadoso de Mitsukuni. _

_Tamaki había ido escuchando, fascinado, todas las historias, pero entró en estado de pánico al darse cuenta de que Haruhi estaba ahí, escuchándolo todo con sus delicados oídos. Se abalanzó sobre Kyouya, tapándole la boca. _

_-¡Vete, Haruhi! ¡Que esta panda de inmorales no ensucie tu delicado y virginal halo con sus anécdotas de marineros! _

_Kyouya frunció el ceño y chasqueó los dedos. Los gemelos asintieron, enderezándose marcialmente, y se apresuraron a darle a Tamaki un tratamiento de cuerda. Cuando estuvo bien atado y amordazado, regresaron a sus sitios, deseando volver a la conversación. _

_-Ahora os toca a vosotros, Hika y Kao –dijo Hani, un poco demasiado entusiasmado. _

_"-__Bueno__ – pensó Haruhi – __teniendo en cuenta que este chico tiene ya 18 años, es normal que se interese por la materia. De hecho, es lo más normal que le he visto hacer__"._

_-¿Qué chicas cayeron en vuestras redes? –preguntó Kyouya. Empezaba a pensar en si debía o no encender la grabadora de bolsillo. La visión de un CD especial de vivencias maduras del club de host le tentó poderosamente. Pero decidió olvidarse de las ventas por una vez en la vida, más que nada porque sus anécdotas no eran ni mucho menos tan floridas como las de los demás, por no mencionar el caso de Haruhi, o la mojigatería de Tamaki._

_-En realidad fue la misma chica –dijo Hikaru, con una carcajada bailando en sus palabras._

_-Sucedió en nuestra etapa de niños rebeldes e incomprendidos –añadió Kaoru._

_-¿Acaso ha terminado esa etapa? –dijo Haruhi, arqueando las cejas._

_-El caso es… _

_-…que el juego de siempre se nos fue un poco de las manos._

_-Y al final pasó…_

_-…lo inevitable._

_Kaoru recordó su expresión de sorpresa cuando le miró después de que la besara. _

_ "-__A Hikaru le gusta otra chica __–le había dicho, besando su cuello - __Y yo creo que eres muy guapa. ¿No te valgo yo?"_

_ "-__Kaoru-kun…__ "-suspiró ella. Qué fácil había sido guiarla hasta el cobertizo de los materiales de gimnasia. Pero ¿no se habían mostrado siempre igual de complacientes?_

_Hikaru pensó en el tacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, cuando la acorraló contra la pared. La excitación que le producía dominarla, junto con las ganas de igualar a su hermano, le habían dado ánimos._

_"-__Me he enterado de lo que has hecho con Kaoru__" -ella tragó saliva._

_"-__Lo...lo siento, Hikaru-kun, yo...__"_

_"-__Cállate__ - la había hablado con desdén, la había tocado de arriba abajo, notando su temblor en las yemas de los dedos._

_"-__Hikaru...__" -había murmurado ella, medio muerta de vergüenza._

_"-__No sé por qué, pero... creo que estoy celoso__" -los ojos de ella se habían abierto tanto... Sus pestañas húmedas podían haberle conmovido, pero no lo hicieron. No fue fácil sujetarla, pero al final se rindió. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa cabía esperar? _

_Haruhi sintió un escalofrío. No sabía quien había sido la víctima de los gemelos, pero sospechaba que había hecho todo lo posible por poner tierra de por medio entre ella y los Hitachiin. _

_-Vale, nosotros ya hemos contado nuestro terrible secreto -vocearon al unísono – Ahora le toca a nuestra mascota._

_-Yo no lo he hecho todavía –dijo Haruhi. Su respuesta se alejaba un poco de la visión de rubores y balbuceos que casi todos tenían en mente, pero contribuyó de todas maneras a tranquilizarlos._

_-Tendremos que desamordazar a Tamaki si queremos seguir con la rueda de preguntas –señaló Kyouya. Mori se adelantó y le quitó la corbata con que le habían silenciado._

_-¿Cómo osáis hacerle esto a vuestro rey? ¡¡El castigo por vuestra fechoría será homérico!!_

_-Sí, sí... -dijeron los gemelos, pasando de él - Bueno, jefe, ¿y qué hay de tí?_

_Tamaki se puso de color rosa. _

_-¿Qué.. qué... qué queréis decir?_

_-Tu..._

_-primera..._

_-...vez._

_-Un... un caballero que se precie no habla de esas cosas -balbuceó. _

_-¿Eeeh? -los gemelos parecían decepcionados - Pues vaya rollo - fruncieron el ceño y empezaron a empujar a Tamaki - ¡Estúpido virgen, estúpido virgen!_

_-¡Pre…prefiero ser un estúpido virgen antes que ser un casquivano como vosotros!_

_-Jajajaja, ¿has oído, Kaoru? ¡Somos "casquivanos"!_

_-Jefe, esa palabra no se decía desde la Edad Media._

_-¡Estúpido virgen pasado de moda! –canturrearon, meneándolo de un lado a otro, aprovechando que todavía seguía atado._

_-¡Parad! ¿Por qué no molestáis un rato a vuestra madre? Kyouya todavía no ha contestado a ninguna pregunta._

_Haruhi y los otros cuatro chicos miraron en silencio al susodicho. _

_-Bueno, creo que el Conejito tiene un poco de sueño…_

_-Sí._

_-¿Qué podríamos hacer mañana?_

_-Tal vez podamos conseguir que Haruhi nos prepare comida experimental plebeya…_

_-¿A qué viene esa falta total de interés? -preguntó Kyouya. _

_-No es por nada, __senpai__... -empezó Hikaru. _

_-... pero no esperamos nada demasiado emocionante -terminó Kaoru._

_Haruhi vio el tic en la mejilla de Kyouya y previó el desastre. _

_Él apretó los puños, intentando no estallar. Estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, a pesar de no haber dado el paso final con Haruhi, y era consciente de haber realizado una labor excelente. Que esos dos idiotas se atrevieran a dar por hecho que su vida sexual no era emocionante era una ofensa que casi le hizo perder la calma._

_"-Hikaru, Kaoru - __pensó, esforzándose en sonreír__ - Os dejaré vivir tranquilos e ignorantes durante un tiempo, pero, más tarde o más temprano, vais a pagar por eso"_

_-Vaya, como me conocéis -dijo. Trató de ocultar su aura oscura con una sonrisa despreocupada, pero sólo lo consiguió a medias. _

_Tampoco es que hubiera puesto mucho empeño._

_Haruhi estaba empapada en sudor frío. Respiró aliviada cuando todos dieron por terminado el juego y se pusieron en camino hacia las distintas habitaciones. _

_00000_

_Tachibana se deslizaba con sigilo por los pasillos. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ni un sonido al hundirse levemente en el tatami. Entró, una por una, en todas las habitaciones, rociando los rostros dormidos de los amigos del señorito Kyouya con un somnífero suave._

_Que le ahorcaran si sabía los motivos que de Kyouya para hacer eso. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer meterse demasiado en el asunto. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con la señorita Fujioka, y en ese terreno no había nada lo bastante peligroso como para que tuviera que preocuparse._

_Al terminar de visitar todos los demás cuartos, llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Kyouya. _

_-Misión cumplida –dijo. _

_-Muy bien. Muchas gracias, Tachibana, siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito. Puedes irte a la furgoneta, estaremos bien. _

_-A sus órdenes –contestó Tachibana, intentando que su voz sonara recia y firme tras ablandarse peligrosamente con el comentario de Kyouya._

_Éste comprobó que todos estaban profundamente dormidos, dando golpes a las puertas, y tirando un buen rato de los mofletes a Tamaki. Tras asegurarse, se dirigió a los baños al aire libre con una sonrisa gatuna. _

_Haruhi se encontraba sumergida hasta la nariz, haciendo pompas y sintiéndose en el paraíso. El agua de color blanco terroso la calentaba hasta el tuétano. Los jabones del resort eran de primerísima calidad, y su aroma a cerezas la había transportado a un mundo almibarado y dulzón._

_-Vaya, que terrible contrariedad, y yo que pretendía darme un saludable baño a la luz de la luna, a solas con mis pensamientos._

_Ella dejó de hacer pompitas y se giró, una sonrisa asomándole a los labios. _

_-Si te molesto me marcho –dijo, haciendo amago de levantarse._

_-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Desde cuándo he sido una persona tan egoísta?_

_-¿De verdad quieres que te responda?_

_Kyouya se limitó a dejar caer su __yukata__ al suelo. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la zona de ducha y dejó que el spray de agua tibia le lavara. Haruhi apoyó los brazos en el borde de la terma, fijando los ojos en la espalda de él. Si la distancia y la carencia de gafas o lentillas no lo hubieran impedido, se habría concentrado en cada gota que bajaba a la carrera por la piel de Kyouya._

_-Ayúdame a enjabonarme la espalda, Haruhi._

_-Hace frío –se quejó ella, pero salió de todas formas. Se puso el __yukata__ que él había dejado tirado, tiritando._

_-Toma –dijo Kyouya, poniéndole el jabón en las manos. Ella empezó a enjabonarle los hombros y la espalda, mientras él se dedicaba a la parte delantera. Haruhi frotaba con energía, masajeando los músculos tensos y haciendo que no se quedara frío. _

_-Apártate un poco, voy a aclararme –ella se alejó, pero al cabo de unos segundos se quitó el __yukata__, pegándose a Kyouya para poder estar al alcance del agua caliente. _

_Kyouya dio un respingo mental al notar las pequeñas curvas de ella contra su piel. Terminó de aclararse el pelo y se giró, abrazándola para que la ducha la alcanzara completamente. Ella se puso de puntillas y le besó en el cuello, tragando algo de agua en el proceso. Claro que no iba a dejar que él se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle._

_Kyouya se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, tanteando a su espalda para cerrar el grifo. El aire frío de la noche les dio un latigazo que dolió el doble sobre la piel mojada, pero pretendieron no enterarse. Ambos peleaban por ver quien aguantaba más tiempo, tratando de sacar algo de calor de la boca ardiente de su contrincante._

_Haruhi giró la cara, respirando a grandes bocanadas. Kyouya sonrió satisfecho antes de cogerla en volandas para dejarla caer en el __onsen__. Cuando ella salió a la superficie, él ya estaba dentro del agua, arrinconándola contra la pared de madera. Su boca capturó la de Haruhi otra vez, besándola despacio. Las gráciles manos de Kyouya la acariciaban, dejando un rastro más caliente que el agua. Haruhi murmuraba palabras sin sentido contra sus labios, entre beso y beso. Él se movió hasta la suave garganta femenina, mordisqueando la piel mojada, lamiendo la elevación casi inexistente de su nuez. Se arrodilló en el suelo de la terma, poniéndose a la altura de su pecho, besándolo con devoción mientras sus dedos se aventuraban a explorar entre las piernas temblorosas de Haruhi._

Ella se agarró con una mano al pelo empapado de Kyouya, tocando y medio arañando con la otra su cuello y hombros, haciéndole gemir. A veces él no podía contenerse, y se giraba para mordisquear los dedos de ella.

Se puso en pie de nuevo, la besó con fuerza y la sentó en el borde del _onsen_, levantándola por el trasero. Haruhi siseó cuando fue obligada a abandonar la calidez del agua, pero se olvidó de todo cuando sintió el cabello de él rozándole los muslos. Alzó la cabeza y separó las piernas, consciente de lo que estaba por llegar.

La lengua de él ardía contra la superficie helada de sus muslos. Haruhi apretó la madera mojada sobre la que se sentaba, la mirada fija en las estrellas, la boca entreabierta. Empezó a maldecir y alabar a partes iguales la habilidad de Kyouya. Y, un segundo después, fue víctima de un estallido que le permitió ver las estrellas aún a través de sus párpados cerrados.

Kyouya miró, ligeramente fascinado, cómo el rubor de Haruhi trepaba por su rostro hasta la frente y descendía desde su cuello hasta llegar, como una ola rosada, hasta su estómago. Tenía los senos erizados y todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar. Con su mano mojada refrescó los labios secos, besándola después. Haruhi le rodeó con los brazos, dejándose caer sobre él mientras Kyoya, a su vez, se dejaba caer en la terma.

Y, de repente, justo cuando Haruhi se disponía a ser romántica, empezó a picarle la nariz. Y en el preciso momento en el que Kyouya pensó que no podía más y que tenía que seguir o explotaría, ella…

…Ella le estornudó en la cara.

-… -Kyouya guardó silencio unos instantes. Haruhi se sintió un poco mortificada – Ya veo que hace demasiado frío como para seguir con esto aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos a otra parte.

-¿Tu habitación?

-No, está demasiado cerca de la de Tamaki. Sé que Tachibana les ha dejado bien dormidos, pero por si acaso… -estiró la mano hasta alcanzar su móvil. Marcó un número corto y esperó – Soy Ootori, ¿está listo el cuarto que pedí? Perfecto.

Colgó y salió a toda prisa del _onsen_, arrastrando a Haruhi. Se puso el yukata por el camino, agarrando una toalla y tirándosela a ella para que se tapara. Haruhi le seguía con la lengua fuera. Subieron dos tramos de escalera y se toparon con una puerta corredera de papel rojo. Kyouya frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Han escogido un color un poco obvio para la suite nupcial. Lo comentaré con el decorador, a ver si estamos a tiempo de poner algo más elegante.

-¿Suite nupcial? –repitió Haruhi. Kyouya sonrió con malicia.

-Es verdad. Hay que mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias –se agachó, y por un instante Haruhi pensó que se le había caído algo. De repente Kyouya se las apañó para cogerla en volandas.

-Abre la puerta, cariñito –bromeó él – No puedo hacerlo mientras sostengo tu delicado cuerpo.

-Pff… -Haruhi intentó aguantar la risa, pero se le escapó entre los dedos - ¡Ajajaja! ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso…!

-No le quites solemnidad al momento, amorcito –siguió diciendo Kyouya, entrando en la suntuosa habitación. Un futón gigante les esperaba, y eso fue lo único en que se fijaron. Ya se centrarían más tarde en la decoración.

Kyouya la dejó caer en el futón y empezó a quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba como si le quemara. Haruhi arrojó la toalla a la otra punta del cuarto. Se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro, besándose, mordiéndose y tocándose sin parar. Rodaron por el futón hasta marearse. Se regodearon en la sensación de sus cuerpos tocándose, sintiendo que podían hacerlo con total libertad por primera vez.

Y, en un momento determinado, Kyouya la contempló, totalmente inmóvil, esperando que se diese cuenta de su necesidad. Haruhi no dijo nada, pero en cierto modo su silencio era ya una respuesta.

-Espera –dijo él. Su voz sonó extraña en mitad de toda aquella quietud. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar una caja octogonal de madera lacada que estaba, para sorpresa de Haruhi, llena a rebosar de condones.

-Tú si que aprendes de los errores – comentó ella. Kyouya se limitó a acercarse a ella. Parecía un poco nervioso.

-Ayúdame – dijo. Haruhi asintió, ruborizándose. Tocó con una mano trémula la erección de él, sintiéndose torpe. El látex se ajustó sin ningún problema. Ambos respiraron hondo, aliviados. Con sus antecedentes, no podían descartar todavía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal, pero parecían haber salvado uno de los obstáculos mayores.

-¿Estás…? –preguntó él.

-Si tú…

-Ya, pero yo no quiero que…

-Tranquilo, no…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Ambos tragaron saliva con dificultad. Se besaron una vez más. Un beso corto y rápido que pretendía ofrecer confort mutuo.

Él rozó con las yemas de los dedos las piernas de Haruhi. Ella las separó lentamente. Él acarició su sexo, la besó en el cuello. Haruhi comenzó a relajarse de nuevo, sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de él, sinuosas. Kyouya decidió que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dar el paso de una vez, porque si esperaba un poco más estaría tan ansioso cuando lo hiciera que no duraría ni un instante. Y no quería quitarse la etiqueta de virgen para ponerse la de eyaculador precoz.

Haruhi notó algo de presión cuando él empezó a penetrarla, algo de dolor cuando se movió dentro de ella, y algo de inquietud cuando de repente él se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Kyouya, apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en la política exterior de Kazajstán para no correrse en ese mismo instante. Unos segundos después se vio con ánimo de moverse de nuevo. Haruhi empezó a mecerse con él, pero Kyouya le sujetó las caderas, mirándola con unos ojos llenos de súplica y amenaza a partes iguales.

-Si te mueves no voy a durar ni un minuto más –le dijo.

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, por fin.

-¿Eso es una estrategia para distraerme? –dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida – Lo digo porque para eso tendrías que pronunciar un discurso sobre la migración del cangrejo.

-No, es para calcular cuanto tiempo tenemos.

-Apenas hemos empezado, tranquila –como ella seguía esperando una respuesta, él se la dio, aguantándose las ganas de lanzar un suspiro exasperado – Quedan unas cinco horas para que se despierten.

-Ah, bueno –si dijo algo más, Kyouya no se enteró, porque toda su atención se trasladó a zonas más al sur cuando Haruhi le rodeó con sus piernas y empezó a moverse con bastante entusiasmo.

-Qué…ah…deja de hacer eso…

-Si quedan cinco horas, creo que puedes ir a tu ritmo esta primera vez –dijo Haruhi – Hay tiempo de sobra para que cumplas con tu parte.

Kyouya pensó en objetar. Pensó en decir algo sobre el orgullo de los Ootori. En realidad no pensó nada, porque Haruhi hizo maravillas con sus caderas, y todo quedó sumergido en un batiburrillo de sensualidad y endorfinas.

00000

A la mañana siguiente el resto del club de host se levantó con una sensación de resaca.

-¿Te duele la cabeza, Hikaru? –preguntó Kaoru, masajeándose las sienes.

-Sí, como si me estuvieran dando martillazos.

-A Takashi y a mí también nos duele –la voz de Hani sonó un tanto lúgubre, a pesar de su buena intención.

-Es verdad, yo también tengo migraña –dijo Tamaki – Igual es por la presión.

-¿Presión? –preguntó Hikaru.

-Cuando se asciende hasta alcanzar cierta altitud, como nosotros, la presión atmosférica aumenta, y puede causar mareos y dolor de cabeza.

-Esperemos que Kyouya no tenga jaqueca –dijo Tamaki, para sí mismo – Ya se levanta con el suficiente mal humor.

-Buenos días –dijo Kyouya, entrando en el comedor – Huevos revueltos, tortitas, tostadas, yogur, fruta y un par de barritas de cereales. Para beber quiero café americano, por favor – pidió a la camarera que estaba junto a la puerta.

El resto se le quedó mirando, con una mezcla de asombro y aprensión en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, comenzando a desayunar alegremente cuando trajeron su comida.

-¿No te encuentras mal esta mañana? ¿No te duele la cabeza? –preguntó Tamaki.

-¿Debería dolerme?

-Nosotros nos hemos levantado con migraña –dijeron los gemelos – Igual es que los malvados son inmunes…

Kyouya estaba de tan buen humor que ni se inmutó.

-Pues yo me he levantado muerto de hambre, pero no me duele la cabeza.

"-_De hecho_ –pensó- _es lo único que no me duele_".

Haruhi entró a los cinco minutos. Pidió un desayuno abundante, pero no tanto como el de Kyouya.

-¿Y tú, Haru? –preguntó Hani - ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-¿Eh? No, para nada. Pero estoy muy cansada. Después de comer quizá me eche una siesta a la sombra de esos árboles que he visto. Hoy hace más calor, y se está muy a gusto fuera.

-Bueno, menos mal que a nuestra Haruhi no le duele nada – dijo Tamaki – Eso es lo que importa.

"-_Que no me duele nada, dice_ –se dijo ella – _Me siento como si hubiera estado cinco horas montando a caballo en la postura del loto…"_

Terminó su desayuno y se levantó.

-Voy a nadar un rato –anunció. Los demás no parecían estar de humor.

-Yo también voy –dijo Kyouya.

-Vaya, _senpai_, gracias por acompañarme.

-Ya eres mayorcita para que te acompañen. Yo voy a nadar, si me molestas atente a las consecuencias.

-¡Quédate por la orilla, Haruhi! –aulló Tamaki.

00000

-He estado pensando –dijo él.

-Yo también.

-¿Y qué conclusión has sacado?

-Que hemos tenido una historia peculiar.

-Sin duda.

-Peor que todo tiene su final.

-Completamente de acuerdo.

Haruhi le miró.

-No coincidas en todo lo que yo digo, me da grima.

-No puedo evitarlo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lago.

-¿No te da ni siquiera un poco de pena? –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué? No es como si nos fuéramos del país. Lo único que vamos a dejar es el sexo.

-Ya lo sé. Aunque, no sé tú, pero yo no voy a cerrar mis puertas completamente.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no andes esperándome como un perro faldero.

-Puedes estar tranquilo –dijo ella, sin enfadarse. Esbozó una sonrisa sobre la que revoloteó el reflejo del agua, y se sumergió.

Él se quedó en la orilla, sin seguirla, de momento.

Primero tenía que hacer unos estiramientos. Después de todo, su cuerpo seguía chillando de dolor cada vez que respiraba, tenía que prepararse antes de pensar en ordenarle a sus músculos que nadaran.

Diez minutos después, decidió lanzarse.

FIN

Que nadie llore, por favor. Sé que todos esperabais que Haruhi y Kyouya se liaran definitivamente en mi fic, pero no he podido. En mi interior siempre pensaré que Tamaki y Haruhi están avocados a arrejuntarse –sólo hay que ver cómo va el cómic -. Así que, lo siento si el final os ha decepcionado.

Me habéis animado muchísimo, y nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente vuestro apoyo incondicional. Os mando mil besos, y todavía no son bastantes.

(lagrimita) Que tonta que soy, emocionándome como si no fuera a escribir más fics, o cómo si fuera a irme a las Malvinas… Ains.

En fin, esto es todo, de momento. Por lo menos en lo que respecta a Kyouya y Haruhi. Au revoir!


End file.
